


夜访玫瑰

by Mojier



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojier/pseuds/Mojier
Summary: 警告：T双性，生子，产乳





	1. 上篇

小镇上的人们都知道T'chaka将自己的孩子T'challa嫁给了那个又老又矮小的庄园主。

T'challa，这个已经16岁的少年并不像同龄男孩子一样高大健壮，相反，他身体娇小纤细，胸脯像女孩子的一样柔软挺翘，没有男人硬朗的面部特征，脸蛋看起来柔和温婉。和自己妹妹Suri比起来，T'challa似乎看起来更美丽，好在这里没有人会介意他特殊的性征。镇上的年轻男人都对这个温柔美丽的少年有着好感，好脾气的少年对任何人说话都挂着温柔大方的笑容，水润的眼睛像淌在阳光下的蜜糖一样甜蜜动人，声音软糯让人仿佛泡在六月的山泉水里清凉舒适。没有人不会对如同清晨绽放的玫瑰一般美好的少年产生想法，包括那个有钱的老庄园主。  
T'challa在18岁的时候嫁给了有钱的庄园主。这个叫Mark Jafferson的富人已经68岁了，听说他的上一位年轻妻子无故失踪而老先生却不闻不问，但是人们并不多问，只是一些饭后消遣的话题罢了。老Mark送给T'chaka一笔丰厚的礼金，并应允T'chaka在海边给他修建一所养老的房子，才得以娶到这位可人儿。善良大方的T'challa没有拒绝这场让他不满的婚姻，即使他内心不愿，他还是默默答应了父亲的恳求。

但是，没有人知道T'challa住在富裕的豪房里，睡在宽大的丝绒床上，却时常与孤独寂寞为伴。他不喜欢他的丈夫，这个看起来斯文温和的老绅士其实是个脾气极其古怪的人，他喜爱T'challa的美貌与身体，却时常对妻子暴发出尖锐的斥责与不满的情绪，甚至有时不允许他外出。老庄园主年迈的身体总是难以承受激烈的房事，因为这个，仆人之间流传着蜚语，老先生的上一任妻子是跟他的私人医生偷情而离开了他。在新婚之夜，看着妻子漂亮的赤裸娇躯，难以挺起的他差点晕厥，这让T'challa吓坏了，看着丈夫苍老无力的身体在地板上抽搐着，发出阵阵如同呕吐的声音，T'challa从心里泛起巨大的恶心感。那之后，T'challa庆幸着却也难过，他不能从这段冰冷的婚姻中得属于自己的幸福，他在期待，也许自己有一天能从老家伙身边解脱。

六年过去了。  
淡粉色的爬墙玫瑰快遮掩了那扇飘荡着白纱的窗户，几朵金色的小花从不知名的高大树木上飘落，顺着窗上的白纱落到室内的木质地板上。漂亮的少妇穿着轻薄的纱质睡衣，卧在窗台边认真的翻看着一本西班牙文的书籍，阳光正好落在他眷恋着书页上的指尖上，柔软的黑发已经过长，打着俏皮的卷儿贴在后背。  
T'challa在书房内待了一下午了，仆人送来的红茶早已见底，他坐起身撑了个舒服的懒腰。T'challa从不过问丈夫的去向，他总是安静的一个人待在某处，或是花园，或是书房，或是到厨房品尝刚出炉的蓝莓派。除了有时要忍受无能的丈夫古怪的脾气，在这里的日子也不算难过，反倒有些舒坦。

喵…喵…  
一点点甜甜的叫声吸引了T'challa的注意，他细细地捕捉着声音的来源，似乎是从窗外的那片杏林里。自己的丈夫对一切毛茸茸的小动物都过敏，他及其厌恶有毛动物，家里面从来不允许养宠物，这让喜欢小动物的T'challa感到难过。  
T'challa合上书页，他想去找找那只小甜猫。他很快穿过花园的草坪，走到了与杏林之间的高高的栅栏，栅栏上面缠绕着玫瑰藤，开着密密的小花朵。T'challa轻轻推开栅栏的小门，走近了杏林里。小猫的叫声已经没有了，但是他仍然继续四处搜寻着，盼望着找到那个毛茸茸的小东西。  
这片杏林是属于丈夫的，占地不大又在庄园背后，除了照看杏树的工人很少有人来这里。正是初夏时分，杏树上挂着许多青涩的杏子，等待着成熟的果实散发着美好的清香，但是T'challa却在这份清香中闻到了一丝更让他悸动的味道——烟草味。

他提起裙角，小心翼翼地穿过前面低矮的草丛，他站在那片开着紫色小花的草地上，不远处有个身形高大的男人。  
男人背对着他，弯下腰抱起草丛里黑色的猫，嘴里模糊地说着：“你再乱跑我下次只能在海里去捞你了。”  
T'challa被他的话逗的轻笑了一声，男人听到声音突然转了过来。T'challa在看到他的一刻，眼里出现了一瞬而逝的羞涩。男人长得意外的好看，英俊帅气的脸庞上架着副金丝框眼镜，嘴里咬着根烟，贴身的白T将他健壮的身材完美的凸显出来，头上的脏辫随意的贴在脑后，这让他看起来有一丝野性的邪气。小只的猫被他抱在怀里却一点也不违和，反倒显得有些亲和。  
T'challa在打量男人的同时，男人也在用目光上下舔舐他。眼前小美人在用羞涩而纯情的双眸探视他，又紧张又故作轻松，粉唇轻抿着。男人突然勾唇一笑，眼神热热地看着T'challa穿着白色蕾丝花边睡裙的曼妙身体，饱满的酥乳、轻盈的腰肢以及那双修长匀称的双腿在薄纱下展现着朦朦胧胧的美好。  
“你是住在这里的小仙子吗？怕我偷你的杏子？”男人手指夹住烟，揶揄地说道。  
男人看他的眼神炽热又危险，冷硬的唇角在看着他时不明显地上扬了，他毫不介意地向T'challa展示自己露骨的眼神，隔着空气也像在舔舐T'challa的身体。T'challa被男人灼热的眼神刺的有些脸颊发烫，他低垂着头，软软地回应着，“不是，我是听着它的声音过来的。”他指了指男人怀里温顺的小猫，黑色的猫咪毛色光亮，用金棕色的圆眼睛好奇的打量着T'challa。  
男人低头吻了吻猫咪的头颅，眼神一直没有从T'challa身上移开，他音色低沉地贴着小猫的耳朵说道：“Prince，你知道你为我带来了一个多么诱人的小仙子吗？你瞧，他多漂亮，漂亮的让人移不开眼。”  
T'challa知道男人说的是自己，于是更加害羞，深色的肌肤也附上一层显眼的红。他站在那里不知所措，已经成为人妻的他也曾听到过不少的人赞美自己的话，但是从来没有人让他这样心跳不止。  
“很抱歉，Prince不小心溜进来了，你说你在找它？想抱抱它吗？”男人走了过来，T'challa闻到了他身上好闻的名贵烟草味和独特的雄性荷尔蒙气息，这让他一时有些沉醉。  
男人揉着猫的耳朵，温柔地跟小猫让它去T'challa怀里。有些肥胖的猫咪似乎也喜欢T'challa，它撒娇地钻进他的怀里，喵呜喵呜的小声叫着。T'challa很喜欢Prince的亲昵，他轻轻抚摸着Prince的头，猫咪舒服地用头不断地蹭着他的手心，软软的脚掌贴在他的胸前，麻酥酥的痒意让T'challa忍不住笑起来，他看向男人露出让人心动的温柔笑容“它好可爱。”

男人看着T'challa漂亮的脸蛋，不显眼地舔了一下唇角，“你住在前面那座庄园？”  
“嗯是的。”T'challa一边对付着快贴到自己脸上的Prince，一边笑着回答。  
“那里是Jafferson先生的庄园。”  
“Mark Jafferson是我丈夫…我叫T'challa。”T'challa有些不自在的别过脸，看着草丛里紫色的小野花。不知道为什么，他似乎羞于在男人面前提到这个。  
“ Jaffetson家的夫人？”男人皱了皱眉，似乎想说什么却没再继续这个话题。指尖的烟快要燃尽，灼热地熏着他的手指，抬手吸了最后一口，他继续打量着眼前漂亮清纯的美人，吐出的烟雾丝丝缕缕的飘到他的面前。T'challa的脸却越来越红，Prince正在他的嘴角处轻舔着，而男人的视线让他无处遁形。  
“Erik，Erik Killmonger，我的名字。”男人扔掉烟头用脚碾灭，厚重的靴子摩擦出一阵响声，“我来自洛杉矶，上周才来这里，跟我父亲一起。”  
Killmonger？怎么会有这么血腥暴力的姓氏呢？T'challa好奇的想着，但是他却觉得很好听。

“这里的一切都让我觉得很满意，我喜欢这里的葡萄酒。听说这里的好酒都产自Jafferson先生的酒庄？”Erik随意地靠在一旁的树干上，抬头看着满树的青杏子。  
T'challa也随着他的目光抬头望去，“是的。这里很好，我喜欢那些盛开的玫瑰还有熟透的草莓。，但我不喜欢酒，Mark的酒…”他似乎没办法说下去，想起那些事，醉酒的Mark总会提出特殊的要求，让他美丽的妻子自己做一些羞耻的事给他看，只因为无法勃起的他那变态的私欲。T'challa有些歉意地看向Erik，他无法说下去。  
Erik没再说什么，两人沉默了一会儿，在T'challa以为时间就要这么过去的时候，Erik突然靠近他，拾起他落在肩上的一缕发丝贴在自己鼻尖。T'challa心跳加快，他都能听到自己心脏快要炸裂的声音，但他却仿佛冻住了一般呆愣在那里，任第一次见面的陌生男人对他进行过分亲近的动作。  
Erik沉醉地闻着那缕秀发，淡淡的散发着玫瑰的香味，诱人又甜美的气息萦绕在鼻尖上。  
“你好香。”  
他能想象T'challa的身体有多香甜，也许他双腿间的小穴流的爱液也是甜蜜的，Erik止不住的对眼前的娇美人妻进行赤裸的幻想。  
T'challa轻轻哆嗦着，他似乎有些害怕，看着男人侵犯性的眼神，他露出了恐慌的神情，干净清纯的眼睛很快就湿漉漉的。  
“你不该属于他，我还会来找你的。”  
Erik最终放下了他的头发，别有深意的看着他。  
“Prince，我们该走了。”男人唤着T'challa怀里还在撒娇的猫。  
猫咪轻轻舔了舔T'challa的指尖，像是在道别又像是留恋，T'challa身上有它喜欢的甜味儿。但是它还是不得不钻出T'challa的怀抱，跳上Erik的肩头。  
“再见，Prince。”T'challa垂着眼睛不敢看Erik，像极了初恋的害羞少女与情人道别时的模样。  
“再见，E…Erik。”他想用最快的速度离开这里，但又想永远待在这一刻，他很矛盾，这个男人不应该对一个已经结婚的人妻做如此亲近暧昧的动作，而他本该大声拒绝并且远离他，但他却没有，他甚至想这个英俊的男人能更亲近他一点，像对他的猫一样……

“会再见的，T'challa。。”Erik亲吻着猫的小鼻子，那里还残留着T'challa身体的香味。

今晚的夜来香格外的香甜，花园里空气中残留的玫瑰花香快被掩盖住了。但是T'challa窗外茂密的玫瑰藤蔓却缀满了红色的花朵，甜蜜浓郁的花香随着风缠绕着那层白纱飘荡。T'challa穿着吊带的蕾丝睡裙，细细的带子轻巧的系在脖子上，他靠在床沿，腿上放着上次未读完的书。  
他似乎在认真读着，但是凌乱的心思告诉自己他并没有看进去任何一段文字。

在杏林之后的几个像这样安静的夜晚里，T'challa总会梦见那个抱着猫的英俊男人向他走过来，露出任何人都无法做到的温柔神情，轻轻吻了吻他的唇，像在亲吻一朵含苞待放的花朵，神圣又饱含深情。  
T'challa不知道自己是怎么了，他抑制不住地回忆那天杏林里相遇的场景，想着男人看着他时眼里流露的真情欲望，他又羞涩的咬紧了自己的下唇。  
空气中的花香仿佛掺杂了一丝浅淡不可闻的烟草味，隐隐从窗外的花园里飘来，T'challa突然惊喜的向窗台看去，透过薄薄的落地纱帘，那里什么也没有。T'challa赤着脚走到那扇窗前，像是期待着什么往花园望去，但是除了玫瑰，他什么也没看到，那丝熟悉的名贵烟草味似乎根本没有存在过。  
T'challa觉得自己太奇怪了，他究竟在期待着什么呢？丈夫不在的夜晚，自己就像个寂寞空虚的想着陌生男人的少妇，事实上已经是了，他突然感到羞愧。

一只手拨开了纱帘，宽大的身影带着夜晚的寒气和浓厚的玫瑰香味从窗上跳下来，地板发出沉闷的一响，几片粉色的花瓣也随之落了下来。  
T'challa被吓了一跳，他瞪大了眼睛，发出一声低低的惊呼，“E…Erik先生！你怎么上来的，这里这么高？”他觉得不可思议，紧张和慌乱以及莫名的开心又接踵而至。  
“晚上好。”Erik用手指掐灭烟扔出了窗口，又将插在上衣兜的一朵红玫瑰取出，“希望我没有吓到你，你的房间实在不好找，虽然高但是要上来也不是那么难。你窗前有玫瑰，你的身上就是这种玫瑰香味不是吗？”他夹着那朵玫瑰贴在鼻尖沉醉地嗅着，然后向正在惊讶地T'challa走过去。

T'challa乖乖地站在一旁看着男人向自己走了过来，金色的眼镜反着光盖住了半边眼神，健硕的的肌肉包裹在一件普通的牛仔外套下，军靴让他的双腿显得更加修长有力。男人站在他的面前，低头深嗅着他发间好闻的香气，T'challa不禁向后瑟缩了一下，垂下头不敢看男人，卷翘的长睫在脸上投下一片密密的阴影，双颊染上了一层薄红。  
“你想…干什么？”声音软软的，像是被蜂蜜浸过，勾得让人心痒。  
Erik高大的身影完全罩住了T'challa娇小的身躯。他闻着从美艳少妇身体散发出的清香，他觉得下体有些发硬，俯视的角度让他看清了眼前人饱满的双乳，柔软的薄衣贴在上面，隐约透露娇嫩的两朵红蕊。他的呼吸渐渐发热。  
男人将手中的玫瑰轻轻别在T'challa的耳旁，俯身贴上他的耳朵，用低哑的声音说道：“当然是来操你，让你属于我，宝贝儿。”  
男人一把搂住他将他打横抱了起来，T'challa几乎要呼叫出声，滚烫的气息夹着烟草味儿汹涌地扑向T'challa，他很害怕却又期待，紧紧的抓住Erik胸前的衣服，羞涩着Erik此时此刻对他说的话做的事，背着丈夫与只见过一面的男人在自己的房间有过于亲昵行为又让他羞愧不止。  
T'challa轻轻颤抖着，眼睛湿漉漉地看向男人，露出委屈又无助的目光。Erik看他一副清纯无暇像是被人欺负了的模样，忍不住舔了舔他的脸颊，嗤笑了一声：“我弄哭你了吗？你现在的样子我只想继续弄哭你怎么办？”  
男人抱着轻盈的他逐渐靠近那张大床，他和他丈夫的床。将他轻放在床，男人见他立即合拢了双腿，忍不住笑了笑。  
T'challa被他的笑容迷住，他想不明白怎么会有这样帅气的男人。

Erik轻轻捏着T'challa的下巴，拇指暧昧地摩挲着小尤物花瓣色的下唇，“我可以吻你吗？”  
T'challa瞪大了双眸看着眼前突然笑的跟混蛋一样的男人，有些生气的鼓起了脸蛋。Erik却不给他回答的时间，俯下身含住了他嘟起的双唇，舌头猛烈地舔舐着他饱满的唇珠，Erik就像一只饥渴了很久的野兽，要将T'challa连骨带皮的生吞活剥。  
T'challa猛的被地压进了柔软的床铺，无力的双臂被禁锢在头顶，男人正压在他身躯上让他无法动弹。他觉得脑袋里一片混乱，舒服又让人沉醉的感觉搅着最后的理智，自己快不能呼吸了，于是他张开双唇，却被男人钻了缝隙将狡猾的舌尖探了进来，浓郁的烟草荷尔蒙气息漫入口腔，翻搅着口中湿湿的水液，男人缠着他的舌头不住吮吸，像是品味糖果的饥饿小孩。T'challa眼圈更加湿红了，几滴生理泪水不住的掉落，Erik用舌头扫荡着他口腔的每一处，饥渴的汲取着口中分泌的液体，T'challa刚吃过几枚新鲜的草莓，唇齿间还残留着草莓的香甜，这让Erik十分享用。被男人吻到连嘴也合不上，多余的泌液从嘴角流出，又被舔舐近尽，T'challa舒服的头皮发麻，喉间渐渐溢出了几声甜甜的呻吟。除了丈夫恶心的亲近他从未享受过如此销魂蚀骨的吻，原来接吻也是如此美好的事，他剧烈的起伏着胸膛，敏感的胸乳摩擦着男人粗糙的衣面，渴望着被抚摸的娇躯难耐地扭动着。Erik被身下人的反应勾的红了眼，加深了这个湿热的吻。  
许久之后，男人终于放过了他的唇，T'challa湿润红肿的唇瓣轻启，高频率却小口呼吸着。他茫然地望着Erik头上的脏辫发呆，胸部剧烈的起伏，一副被坏蛋欺负了惹人怜爱的模样。  
Erik取下冰凉的眼镜，疼惜地吻去T'challa眼角的湿润泪珠，这让T'challa心头一颤，眼泪又是一颗一颗往下滑落。   
“你是坏蛋。” 带着湿气的声音又软又糯，T'challa有些委屈的咬着唇角，他啜泣着偏过头看向一边，露出别着玫瑰的侧脸和脆弱的脖颈。可怜无助的娇美人妻只能被压在床铺，等待男人的侵犯。  
“哦，别这样宝贝儿，你知道你露出这样可爱的模样只会让我更想欺负你。”Erik放开禁锢他的手，双臂撑在少妇脸庞两侧，贪婪的目光毫不掩饰地锁定在身下人轻微起伏的美乳上，娇媚敏感的乳尖隔着一层薄纱可爱地挺翘着。Erik想咬上去，事实上他也这么做了，湿濡温热的口腔猛地含住右乳上的突起，隔着布料吮吸舔咬着娇嫩的软珠，左手摸索着从裙摆下探了进去，爱不释手的摩挲着掌下滑嫩的肌肤。从未被如此侵犯过的T'challa忍不住惊呼出声，泪珠不知是因为爽还是害怕大颗流落，他颤抖的更加厉害，无力的双手贴在男人的胸膛上，像是推拒又像是寻求更多爱抚。  
“宝贝你真的太香了，你是玫瑰小仙子吗？”Erik一边匍匐在少妇胸乳上舔吮，一边说着暧昧调戏的话“你自己在家都穿的这么骚的吗？听说Jafferson先生身体总是不太好，是在你身上花光了所有精力吧？”他觉得阴茎硬的发疼，想什么也不顾的侵犯进T'challa的身体，但是身下的小宝贝清纯又惹人珍惜，需要好好疼爱。  
T'challa感到了抵在自己腿间的发烫硬物是有多热多粗，隔着粗硬的布料摩擦着他光裸的肌肤，他知道如果自己再不反抗接下来会被男人压在这里狠狠侵入，被玷污的自己也不能继续再做纯洁的妻子了。但是，年轻男人英俊邪气的模样、健硕完美的身躯以及粗暴又性感的爱抚无一不让他深深着迷。他在这场半逼半就的情爱中逐渐沉沦，不，也许并没有逼迫，在一开始他就是勾引男人的那一方…  
Erik热烈的爱抚亲吻就像是一场绵绵的春雨，让T'challa饥渴干燥的身躯被浇灌出更加渴求雨露滋润的情爱嫩芽，少妇迷蒙着哭红的双眼，颤巍巍的用手指去勾勒男人好看的唇型，短硬的胡茬痒痒的扫着手掌心的软肉。男人用想吞了他的眼神直直看着他，嗤笑了一声，然后握住他的细腕虔诚地在手心落下一吻，像是对待世间最珍贵的宝物。  
T'challa呜咽了一声，朦胧的眼里透露出一丝勾人的意味。他轻轻张开修长的双腿，丝质裙摆暧昧的滑落在腰间，露出细滑光裸的美腿，少妇绷紧了娇小的足尖在男人健壮的腰侧蹭了蹭，戏谑地瞧着Erik的目光越来越炽热，连呼吸都乱了。  
T'challa将上身缓缓贴近Erik健硕的身体，轻轻伏在他的肩上，这里的肌肉坚硬却让他感到满满的安全感，男人身上有好闻的烟草味和名贵的古龙水香，让他沉迷。

T'challa像是被下了毒，属于男人的毒，“Erik，你想得到我吗？”嘴唇倾吐热气，他突然含住男人的耳垂，又软又湿的舌尖来回拨弄着上面的耳钉。Erik被T'challa勾引的小行为激的身体一震，他像个刚刚初恋的暴躁毛头小子，一把将自己喜欢的人按入自己怀中，厚实的大手发狠地揉捏着他的娇躯，像是要把他揉碎在自己怀里才好。“看见你的第一眼，我觉得你就应该属于我。”Erik粗着嗓音，呼吸不稳地说道。滚烫热辣的吻密密的落在T'challa的额头、脸颊、脖颈，Erik狠狠的在他的娇嫩肌肤吮吸，留下一串串深色的印记。

T'challa合上双眼，微启着红唇细细碎碎呻吟着，他舒服的扬起了头，薄薄的喉结在脆弱的细颈上下滚动着。Erik一边在他锁骨处舔咬，一边脱掉自己的还整齐的穿在身上的衣服，白色的T恤被扔在床下，男人结实强健的肌肉袒露出来，一只矫健的类似于豹的纹身图案从Erik的脖子往下几乎占了他半边胸膛，气势强硬的逼近T'challa，让他无法呼吸。灯光下密密的汗珠在男人夸张的腹肌上折射着光，空气中爆发出一股强烈的雄性荷尔蒙气息，T'challa痴迷地望着男人的身体，舌尖不禁在上唇舔了一下。Erik捕捉到他的微小动作，宠溺地拉过他的手贴上自己的胸膛，靠近心脏的位置，“宝贝，以后这里，是你一个人的。”

T'challa咬着唇角，湿漉漉的眼睛浸上了羞涩的意味，他别过脸微微点点头，默认了男人的宣告。这一次，Erik放过了想要用唇亲吻T'challa清纯脸蛋的想法，他赤红着双眼将手伸向T'challa背后细细的丝带，那是T'challa性感睡衣上唯一的绑带。他几乎是带残忍地扯断那根可怜的细带，柔软的衣裙被剥落离体，软软的挺翘的胸乳轻微颤抖着，秘密的私处仅藏匿于一层薄料之下，大腿根部两侧的蕾丝细带连着小小的内裤，衬的少妇的下处性感又令人遐想。混蛋的男人仍然毫不留情地扯破唯一的遮羞布料，少妇一丝不挂的光裸娇躯美好的呈现在Erik的眼前。Erik着迷地将双手游走在年轻娇妻的美丽躯体上，他惊叹着，锋利的眼神落在他软小的阴茎上。  
“我是如此庆幸那天在杏林遇到你，你的身体无时无刻不在引诱我。宝贝，你看我的眼神明显是在告诉我，你想要我不是吗？”Erik说完便看向T'challa露出诱人目光的水润眼睛，他咬唇轻轻点头，得到回应的Erik便一手完整地握住美妇饱满柔软的右乳，用粗糙的拇指指腹拨弄着那粒乳尖，已经被玩的红肿的乳果，像是快熟透的樱桃待人采摘，Erik用指甲轻抠着上面的乳孔，弄的T'challa轻声淫哼，身体止不住颤抖。另一只手从他分开的腿间摸索着往私处探入，轻巧地拨开软趴在那里的阴茎，摸到已经湿黏的软缝，那里正一股一股的流出温热的蜜液。Erik惊叹着，手指就着湿液在他肥厚的阴唇肉瓣上灵活地摩挲着，打着旋揉搓挺立在肉瓣间花骨朵般的阴蒂，更多更湿的热液股股从肉缝中的小口流出，浸湿了底下一片床褥。  
T'challa被坏蛋男人揉弄地娇喘连连，他欲拒还迎地挺起自己的胸乳，又将双腿分开了一些，一手贴在男人的矫健的腹肌上像是在推拒又像是在迎合，另一只手又顺着男人小腹那片卷曲的毛发往鼓涨勃发的裆部摸去，那里的热度和隐藏的力量让小淫妇心思荡漾，他不禁向眼前强壮男人投出了寻求的目光。  
Erik看到身下温顺的小黑猫渴求自己的小模样，心里泛起了想狠狠欺负他的想法。“宝贝儿，想看看这儿吗？”Erik抓住贴在自己裆部的那只小手，“用你的小爪子，释放这只野兽吧，它想操你想很久了。”  
T'challa舔了舔上唇，双手一起用上去解Erik皮带的扣。黑色的裤头被撑的满满的，阴茎硬起来的形状凸显着，硕大的龟头已经从裤缝边缘探了出来，分泌的前列液润湿了滚烫的头部。小黑猫的细爪拨开男人的内裤，巨物便迫不及待地弹跳了出来贴在他的掌心，一只手握不住的粗度，滚滚的热度快把手心的软肉烫化了，他用圆润好看的指尖去刮蹭着上面凸起的青筋脉络，马眼处分泌的粘液蹭到了他的手掌心上。T'challa痴迷的看着手中滚烫的硬物，难耐的吞咽着唾液。  
明明长着一副温和纯情的脸却偏偏做着淫靡而不自知的行为，有着淫荡销魂的身体却如处子一般敏感无比。Erik看着身下扭动娇躯的小荡妇，忍不住跪跨在他身侧，铁臂再次将他的双手禁锢在头顶，Erik试探地用自己火热硬挺的阴茎贴近T'challa漂亮好看的脸蛋，硕大的龟头在他饱满粉嫩的艳唇上滑蹭着，留下淫靡渍亮的水光。  
“我的小淫猫，张嘴用你的舌头把它舔的更湿一些。”Erik用低哑暗沉的声音诱哄着，呼吸也变的越来越粗重，鬼知道他是多么想就这么插进小荡妇的小穴中，却又抑制着这种粗暴的想法温柔耐心地去引导他的小猫咪。T'challa嘟起嘴露出一丝不满但是还是顺从了男人的想法，探出红艳的舌尖轻微舔舐着抵在唇上的硬物，浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙味道弥漫在舌尖，他又卖力地张开小嘴含住回龟头轻轻吮吸上面的湿液，像是在品尝甜甜的糖果。Erik倒吸了一口气，爽的小腹紧绷，他捧着T'challa的脸颊，耸动腰身将阴茎深深捅进他的喉咙，缓缓抽动着。  
T'challa的嘴被占有，难受地呜咽着，硬生生被逼出了生理泪水，湿漉漉的水眸委屈地看着在上方驰骋的坏男人。但是他喜欢这样被粗暴又宠溺的占有方式，喜欢这个男人带给他的潮水般的快感，他和丈夫不一样，他英俊迷人，性感野性，更是有一副近乎完美的强壮身躯，身边一定不乏美艳的爱慕者想要爬上他的床，但是却为了一个已经结婚的人妻深夜造访……T'challa想到这里，心里溢出了甜蜜的滋味，不禁放任了男人近乎残暴的动作，甚至用舌头努力地舔弄着他的茎身。  
Erik发出低吼，“我的小淫妇，小猫咪，你真棒，小嘴怎么这么会舔，你也经常给那个老家伙这么做吗？真希望你没有在他身下露出这种勾引人的神情。”Erik甚至有些嫉妒了，嫉妒Mark那个老家伙娶了如此甜蜜的小娇妻并且拥有了他这么多年。T'challa的眼睛露出一丝温柔的笑意，有些困难地微微摇了摇头。Erik突然萌生出将温顺美丽的T'challa操怀孕的想法，让他怀上自己的孩子而不得已和他的丈夫离婚，然后彻彻底底属于自己。他忍住想要射精的冲动，抽出自己的阴茎，湿黏的液体拉出一条淫靡的丝，迫不及待的将T'challa两条修长丝滑的美腿分的更开，健壮的腰身抵在他的大腿之间，小猫咪特别的性征让他的下体看起来如同新生儿般光光滑滑的，一点细小的耻毛也没有，娇小的阴茎也无法正常勃起，但藏匿在花瓣下柔嫩的肉穴因为情欲正兴奋的流出爱液，泛着莹莹水光。  
Erik笑了笑，温柔地抚摸着T'challa大腿根的嫩肉，“今晚你的身体将彻底属于我，我会操的你爽上天，你看这里已经湿透了不是吗？”他用手指戳弄着湿湿的肉瓣，T'challa便敏感地抖动着，发出轻轻的呼吸声。  
Erik将挺立的肉棒贴近窄小的肉缝处，用硕大的龟头去戳动着肉瓣包裹着的圆润阴蒂，小荡妇立刻抽搐着身体软软地呻吟着，花穴里的蜜液更是汹涌地往外流出，Erik拨开浅粉色的如处子一般娇嫩的肉瓣，就着湿液的润滑将一根手指探了进去。娇媚温热的穴肉便迅速包裹住他的手指，紧紧地吸附着他的指尖，Erik想象着自己的阴茎插进来被夹紧的爽感，不禁头皮发麻，额头的青筋越发的凸起。  
“怎么会这么紧，结婚了这么久你的小穴还是这么会吸吗？哦该死的，我真的很嫉妒那个老家伙啊！”  
Erik又增加了一指，两根粗糙的指头残忍的在嫩穴里抽动着，多余的蜜液被挤出穴口，T'challa咬着自己的手指，下体又疼又酥麻的感觉让他止不住的流泪，他的脑袋里乱糟糟的，混乱不清的意识让他渴望更多的更猛烈的东西。  
T'challa渴求地望向急待操自己的男人，羞涩的开口了：“你…插进来…”说完将目光移向别处，微垂着眼帘，密密的睫毛投落了一片柔软的阴影，又露出一副害羞的模样。  
“宝贝，我会满足你所有的要求。” Erik终于不再忍耐，他伏下身吻了吻小猫咪别在耳旁的玫瑰，又与他交换了一个湿漉漉的热吻，宽厚的手掌紧紧握住细细的腰肢，健壮有力的双腿撑开T'challa的腿根，滚烫坚挺的阴茎在穴缝处微微滑动了几下，龟头便急不可耐地滑了进去。仅仅探入了阴茎头部Erik都感受到了肉穴内高热的温度与爽的人头皮发麻的吸附力，他低吼着骂出了声。但是粗长的茎身再往深处便难以前进，Erik试探着深入却被夹的不得不退出来再进入，揉捏着T'challa饱满的臀肉让他放松也无济于事。而T'challa在他试图强行捅进来时就皱着细眉哭叫着疼，窄小的肉穴不停地抽搐要将他的肉棒挤出来，宛如一个娇滴矜贵的处子。Erik被磨人的前戏折腾的满头热汗，胸膛的汗珠顺着他的腹肌沟壑滑进下腹卷曲的毛发中，留下性感的水迹，他决定狠下心一捅到底，操进小淫妇的子宫，直到把他搞到怀孕。  
随着Erik一个用力的挺身，异于常人粗长度的大肉棒真的撞开了T'challa紧紧的肉洞，小小的穴口被茎身撑到极限。T'challa猛然惊叫一声，随后失声了，张着嘴想叫却叫不出，他觉得有什么东西正从自己的身体里破开，茫然的大眼睛瞪着头顶的金色床帐，一颗又一颗滚烫的泪珠从眼眶溢出滑落在床褥。Erik被T'challa的样子吓到，小猫咪很显然不是被爽到流泪，而是真的在哭，“该死的，宝贝儿我弄痛你了吗？”他慌忙抽出已经捅进去的粗大阴茎，想要吻吻安抚自己的小猫咪。性器抽出的瞬间，Erik注意到有几缕鲜红的血丝从撑开的穴口流出，他似乎是明白了什么，随后不可思议地看向正在哭泣的人儿。  
“Oh，shit！你还是个处子？你…你是第一次！”Erik又惊又喜地说道，他捧起T'challa哭的湿漉漉的脸蛋，温柔地吻去他的眼泪，又对自己粗暴的行为痛恨不已。“宝贝，你应该早点告诉我。我以为你……哦对不起，我的小甜心，是我弄痛你了，我向你道歉，原谅我好吗？我应该更加温柔一些。”Erik轻轻地搂起小可怜的娇小身躯，让他温顺地躺着自己的臂弯处。  
T'challa在男人退出自己身体的时候便停止了哭泣，听着男人温柔地向自己道歉，他心里软呼呼的觉得再疼几次也没有关系，被Erik破处的认知让他感到无比的甜蜜与欣喜，谁让自己的丈夫这么无能呢。小猫咪用手安抚的摸摸男人的性器，还带着哭音地回应着他：“没有关系哦，只要是Erik，对我做任何事都可以，你可以把我操开，以后就不疼了。”淫荡的人妻拉着男人的手探进自己的下体，那里的小穴敏感地一张一合，血丝混着湿液显得淫靡不堪，“现在，再进来一次，我想给Erik先生怀孩子…”  
Erik对T'challa的话感到惊喜不已，他忍耐不住地将巨物又缓缓探进刚刚被蹂躏的可怜肉缝，“你给我这么大的惊喜，我会温柔的，不要怕疼好吗宝贝儿？”紫黑色的粗长肉棒只进了一个头部便没有继续深入，Erik小心翼翼地浅浅抽动着，小穴里的黏液藏不住的流出。  
T'challa将脸贴在Erik的胸肌上，纹在那里的黑豹正露着凶狠残忍的目光瞪着他，但他一点也不害怕只觉得安心，他把手臂搭在Erik宽厚的背部，粉色的指甲无力抓挠着。他觉得这样很舒服，又觉得不够，他渴望着Erik更深的进入。  
“我不怕疼，Erik先生可以再进来一点吗？”T'challa委屈又害羞地抬起头看着Erik，红红的眼睛让人疼爱不已。  
Erik轻捏着他小脸蛋上的软肉，宠溺地一笑，男人的脸帅的不行，把小淫妇都看呆了。  
“可是你会很疼的，第一次该温柔些不是吗？你想我粗暴一点？”  
T'challa急忙点点头，用期待的目光恳求Erik的深入，甚至讨好似地舔弄Erik的胸肌。  
本来就已经没有多少定力的Erik被小猫的行为一挑逗，他又开始失去理智了。  
将T'challa压在床褥上，Erik腰部往前一送，将半长的茎部挺进去，软软的穴肉便缠着他不断收缩蠕动。  
Erik倒吸了一口气，里面实在夹的太紧，“可怜的小猫咪，嫁给你这个无能的丈夫究竟让你受了多少委屈？瞧你的小穴一直都在抗议。”Erik一边说着浑话，一边试探着抽动深入。  
T'challa咬着手指默默忍受着男人的侵犯，他感到满足极了，Erik的火热肉棒正在他的体内，他感受的到，疼是真的，但是多了酥酥麻麻的舒服。不听话的身体甚至不受控的往Erik的下体移动，紧致的肉穴将巨物又吞进了一个尺度。  
Erik浅浅抽动了一会儿便不再顾虑地一个挺身，将阴茎全部送了进去。  
T'challa这一次没有疼的叫出来，他只是皱着眉发出了一声满足且舒服的娇媚呻吟，便将双腿打的更开而方便Erik的动作。  
Erik被爽的停顿了一下，感受着内里温暖的肉壁吸附着他的阴茎，不断有热液从肉穴深处流出冲刷他的龟头。他喟叹一声，缓慢抽插起来，每一次抽送，肉棒都被完完整整包裹住。  
T'challa从来没享受过这么刺激又舒服的事情，他揪住身下的丝绒被含糊不清地呻吟，连胸脯都不受控地高高耸起。“Erik先生，我觉得好舒服…唔…”他闭着眼睛轻哼，发出的声音让他有些害羞，但又抑制不住的想要叫出来。  
Erik伏下身舔着T'challa胸前一颗殷红的乳果，让他颤抖不止。“当然了我的小荡妇，我会让你更爽的。我会干进你的子宫，让你怀上我的孩子…”Erik含住他整个乳晕吮吸“到时候，这里会有奶水的。”他开始加快速度猛烈抽动，湿淋的肉穴随着激烈的抽插发出扑哧扑哧的水声。  
处子的小穴被狠狠贯穿，乳房被蹂躏，还被男人用浑话刺激着，T'challa禁不住抽泣呻吟，嘴角流着一丝丝透明的液体，小腹也颤抖不止。他觉得淫荡极了，明明第一次做这种事却渴求男人的粗暴侵犯，渴望被操到怀孕。  
在重重的侵入中，Erik的龟头突然擦过穴内深处一点，T'challa便猛烈地颤抖了一下。  
“啊…”T'challa仰着头叫了一声，布满暧昧红痕的脖颈脆弱的展露在Erik眼前，接着Erik感受到一股热流浇灌在他的头部，慢慢裹满了他的茎身。肉穴里面紧紧地抽搐着，缴的Etik差点射出来。  
高潮中的T'challa迷人极了，美好的身躯附着一层更深的颜色，眼神迷离不清地看着Erik，无意识地用嫩嫩的舌尖去舔嘴角的唾液。Erik看小淫妇的诱人模样，阴茎又是一阵发涨。  
Erik扶起T'challa，自己躺在下面让T'challa坐在自己小腹上。T'challa背对着Erik坐着，他已经恢复了半分清明，但是还是低低抽泣着，他用糯糯的带着可爱的鼻音问身后的男人自己是不是被操开了。  
Erik听着他的声音更硬了，“没有哦，还要继续干你才行。现在，自己把这根吞进你的小洞里面。”Erik轻轻拍拍他的屁股，引起小淫妇不满的哼哧。  
T'challa咬着唇，握着男人粗大的阴茎抬起屁股慢慢往下坐，刚入一个头部，恢复紧致的小穴便止不住抽搐着，弄的他呜咽起来，“Erik先生，好大…进不去了。”  
“可以进去的，需要我帮你吗？”  
听着男人诱哄的声音，T'challa点点头。  
于是Erik扶着T'challa的屁股，将他往自己硬挺上按下，进入的过程有些艰难但还算舒爽，全部吞进时两人都发出一声满足的喟叹。  
“好了，宝贝儿自己动动。”  
T'challa听话的自己动起来，缓慢起身又坐下，撑着男人的大腿他仰起头柔软地轻哼着，滚烫的阴茎在他的体内越来越硬，让他无比满足。  
他一回头就可以知道身后的男人正在用多么火辣看着自己，男人的手从背后伸过来抓住他的乳房大力地揉捏，手指灵活地拨弄着两颗可怜的乳头。T'challa很快在体力上就不行了，他停止了动作软了身体便往后倒去，Erik很自然的起身让他靠在自己怀里。  
“累了吗宝贝？那我来让你舒服吧。”Erik吻吻他的耳朵，但是没有让T'challa躺下来，他仍然让T'challa坐在自己小腹，然后抬起他的屁股，下体猛然往上一挺，T'challa便抽泣一声。  
男人的下体狠狠的往上贯送着，又深又重地顶着里面，T'challa面对着Erik撑在他的腹肌上，除了呻吟他什么话也说不出。  
Erik像是要把他顶穿，每一次顶弄都往更深处去，粗硬的耻毛刮蹭着他阴部的软肉，磨的他心里发痒。突然，男人像是顶到他身体里的某处开关，让他全身都发酸发软，他哭泣着想要离开，男人却过分地掐着他的屁股不让他动弹。  
“宝贝儿，我找到你的子宫口了。”Erik一边说着，一边继续往那处深插着。  
T'challa仰着头淫叫着，他已经不能抑制自己的声音了，他现在失去理智的渴求男人的更深的侵入，干进他的子宫，满足他的淫欲。  
Erik将阴茎头部挤进了狭小的宫颈口，那里更软更紧更热，爽的他也失去理智想要插坏这里。Erik入了魔般狂暴地抽插着，每一下都顶进T'challa的子宫里，不顾T'challa的呼叫，再抽出再狠进。  
T'challa渐渐的叫不出声了，他觉得自己被操的连喉咙都快叫烂了。身体一阵阵抽搐，一股热液又从子宫里流出，顺着男人的茎身流到床铺上。高潮中的T'challa迷茫地看着对面墙上挂着的他和丈夫的结婚照，突然感到羞耻，结了婚的少妇在家里与别的男人偷情，被破了处还被操的淫叫不止高潮不断，家里的仆人都听到他的叫床声了吧？真淫荡呢自己，可是，自己就是喜欢Erik先生。  
T'challa流着泪软了身体趴在Erik的胸膛上喘气，Erik让他躺着，再次分开他的双腿，淫靡不堪的小穴被蹂躏的熟透红肿，透明的淫液混杂着血丝从合不上的肉洞中流出，印证了T'challa被破处这一事实。  
Erik再次将阴茎挺进T'challa的身体，他还没有射过但也差不多了，T'challa高潮了两次已经没有力气，乖乖地躺在下面咬手指头等待着男人又一轮的侵入。  
宫交真的令两人都爽的无话可说，Erik紧紧箍住T'challa的细腰让他无法动弹，但每一次狠狠地顶入还是让T'challa颤抖不止，饱满的奶子在Erik眼前晃荡出淫乱的波纹。T'challa觉得自己被操开了，子宫里面被肉棒搅的有些疼，但是更多的是爽，让人无法自拔的舒服，他模模糊糊的想着，这么小的地方男人那里又这么大，究竟是怎么做到的呢？  
断断续续的轻哼中，T'challa再一次颤抖着身子高潮了，Erik感受着子宫内的收缩与吸附，加快速度地抽插着，马眼处一松，Erik卡进子宫深处便低吼着射了出来。滚烫的浓精灌入温暖的宫房内，T'challa无声的哭泣着，子宫里面又烫又酸，他觉得自己的小腹就像怀孕一样胀着，内心却开心极了。  
Erik没有抽出阴茎，他感受着里面的高热与舒适，用手轻轻抹去T'challa脸颊挂着的泪珠，他伏下身深深地吻住T'challa，舌头滑进去舔舐着他的上颚。T'challa则用双臂环住Erik的脖颈，沉迷的让男人继续这个吻，耳鬓的玫瑰早已落到枕边，散发着优雅的淡香，但是T'challa却觉得男人身上的味道更好闻，他逐渐闭上了眼。

睡意朦胧中，T'challa还能感受到Erik又硬起来的阴茎在体内颤动着，意识最后是男人又分开他双腿的动作……


	2. 下篇

正是入夏时分，街道两旁的居民房被有些炽热的阳光晒的发亮，临近的海上掀来一阵阵咸湿的风让这个金色的小镇也格外清爽。  
镇上最出名的服装店门外停着一辆私人汽车，穿着白色宽松连衣裙、头上戴着顶轻巧可爱的遮阳帽的美妇身影端庄地站在橱窗前，完全不顾周围那些看他的炽热目光，他只是瞧着橱窗里的那件束腰的漂亮纱裙发呆。那件金色的长裙上缀着几朵亮色的玫瑰图案，看起来贵气又高雅，少妇难得的在那里多看了几眼。  
谁都知道，这是镇上有名的老富商—Mark Jefferson的妻子，一个漂亮又温柔的双性美人T'challa。此时，T'challa突然叹了一口气，撅起了嘴巴似乎是对哪里有不满，他默默转身坐进了车里，离开了人们追随的视线。 

“恕我直言，夫人其实您很适合那件裙子。”坐在前面开车的司机注视着后视镜里的美艳少妇，用一种诚恳的语气说道。  
T'challa姿态慵懒地斜靠着一边的车窗，他低垂着眼睫盯着自己裙角的蕾丝花边，长而翘的睫毛落了一片浅浅的阴影。  
他当然知道自己是多么适合穿那条裙子，但那只适合三个月前的他，现在他要是穿着这种束腰的裙子出现在别人面前，他无法想象会发生些什么。

庄园中。  
被玫瑰藤缠绕的那间窗户没有像往常一样打开，而是紧紧掩蔽着。房间里，透过窗帘的暗金色的光照着地板的一角，沿着光影消失的尽头，凌乱散落着许多件各色的衣裙。  
T'challa感到沮丧，那些漂亮的衣服他都不能再穿了，这是某个部位的变化让他做出了这样的决定。T'challa站在全身镜前，他脱掉身上唯一的一条薄裙，那双穿着性感的白色吊带袜的纤细双腿显得匀称好看，小小的蕾丝内裤包裹着秀气的私处显得清纯又可爱，连胸罩也没有穿，圆润饱满的乳房毫不遮掩地露在空气中。T'challa就这么站在那儿盯着镜子里的自己，事实上他一直看着自己的小腹，那里没有之前的平坦，而是微微隆起了一个圆圆的弧度。  
是的，他怀孕了。T'challa摸着自己微鼓的小腹，感受着从里面散发的孕育生命的热度。这个小生命的到来给了他无限的惊喜也有很多困扰，事实上他无法与丈夫分享这种喜悦。

因为，肚子里的根本不是丈夫的孩子，这个宝贝是他与心爱的情人爱情的结晶。  
自从三个月前T'challa与Erik在杏林中相遇，某些异常的情愫就像引火燎原般在两人之间漫开，T'challa深深迷恋着这个强悍英俊的男人，而男人也陷入了香艳少妇甜美的温柔乡里。  
在丈夫不在家的寂静夜晚，T'challa 享受着与情人私会时的快乐与迷醉，放开自我地与男人肢体交合，渴望用身体汲取男人的每一滴精液。白日的T'challa展现在人前的模样温柔大方且纯洁无暇，可是又有谁知道他在Erik面前的淫荡放浪，背着丈夫与外面的男人偷情，不仅被破了处现在还怀了孕……

T'challa想到这儿不禁羞红了双颊，一种违背了婚姻道德的羞耻感让他突然有些难堪，即使丈夫不知道甚至都没有看出他隆起的肚子，他还是对自己的淫荡作为感到有些羞愧难当。

并不是没有人知道他们的私会。身为人妻的T'challa 与他的情人在初夜纵情放肆，而他的贴身女仆却刚好在门外的走廊上擦拭最后一个摆件。从Jafferson 夫人的卧房传来缠绵甜腻的呻吟，时而低泣，时而媚叫，声音酥软入骨。好奇的女仆瞪大了双眼，她手里捏着摆件，站在门外足足听了三个钟头房间里的呻吟才婉转消沉下去。Jafferson 先生不在家这件事仆人们都知道，但除了她，谁还知道夫人今晚的秘密情事？女仆小心翼翼放下手中的摆件想要悄悄离开，却发出磕碰的轻响，这一刻，她感到坠入冰窟。她想逃跑，但是已经不能，随着门开的声音，一道低沉性感的嗓音从身后传来，  
“都听完了？”  
女仆被背后随时能爆发的低气压逼地冷汗涔涔，她瑟缩着圆滚滚的身子转过身，眼前的强健男人煞气逼人，只是随意挂了一条浴巾在腰间难掩一身的爱欲气息，隐约还散发着T'challa的体香。她觉得自己在这一刻快要死去，因为这个男人看起来似乎要杀了她。  
“如果你说了什么对T'challa不好的事，我会一刀一刀割下你身上的肉。”男人一面转动着拇指上一枚晶黑色的指环，一面撩起眼皮递给她一个凶狠的眼神，语气很平常，但是目光森冷异常，肥胖的女仆吓得连连点头……

“所以为什么Jane没有把我们的事说出去呢？”这是两人在某次深夜亲热后，T'challa依偎在Erik的怀里问的。  
Erik翘了翘眉头，看着小情妇可爱的迷茫神情，忍不住圈紧了抱着他的手臂，凑过脸去咬他娇嫩的唇，“因为她也觉得我们才是真正的伴侣啊…”  
“唔…骗我…”他已经被吻的说不出完整的话来。  
“宝贝儿，你什么时候离开那个老家伙呢？我想要你做我可爱的小妻子怎么办…”  
“……嗯”

安静的庭院里，T'challa和他的妹妹Suri坐在葡萄藤架下，青绿带紫的葡萄在阳光下晶莹透亮，白色的桌子上摆着精致的甜点和咖啡。  
“什么？所以你肚子里怀的不是Mark 的孩子？”Suri瞪大了双眼，一幅不可思议的表情看着T'challa。  
T'challa难为情地点点头，妹妹是自己最亲近的人，不久前才从英国留学回来，他便迫不及待将自己的秘密情事分享给了她。  
“Suri，你是知道的，Mark并没有使我怀孕的能力。”T'challa随意搅拌着杯中的牛奶咖啡，然后推到Suri面前。  
“Oh my god，T'challa你真的让我大开眼界。如果不是你已经嫁给了Mark，我一定会为你的浪漫爱情送上衷心祝福。”Suri 仍是不可置信，她已经18岁了很多事早已见怪不怪，但是对于T'challa的事她还是难以消化。  
T'challa深知自己的行为是被人唾弃和厌恶的，他背叛了婚姻的忠诚，转而投入别的男人的怀抱还有了孩子。但他就是不受控制地贪恋Erik的拥抱，喜欢他的温柔爱语，渴望他的亲吻爱抚。T'challa垂着头，他无比轻柔的抚摸着自己的肚子。  
“我不知道，Suri，我不知道自己是怎么了…” T'challa没有惊慌，他只是轻轻诉说着，“我觉得Erik先生是世界上最好的人，我的脑袋里总是他，我无时无刻不在想他。跟他在一起就算只是看着他也让我很快乐，这是嫁给Mark以来从未体会过的感受。Suri，我想，我爱他……”  
Suri看着T'challa迷茫无助的样子叹息了一口气，她走过来坐在T'challa的身旁，头轻轻靠在他的肩上，“T'challa，我希望你能够快乐，如果当初父亲没有选择让你嫁给Jafferson，我想你会有更美好的生活。” Suri将手放在T'challa有些圆润的肚子上，抓过他的手握着，“你这样温柔善良，是值得更好的，我相信你会成为一个好母亲，一个好妻子但不是Jafferson的。”说完，她俏皮地向T'challa眨了眨眼。  
T'challa感激地看向妹妹，他还以为自己不会被人所理解。  
“谢谢你，Suri。我想，我是应该去选择自己真正想要的生活了。”  
“当然，希望你的黑猫王子是你的归宿。”  
“哦不Suri，他叫Erik Killmonger，不是什么王子，他的猫才叫王子。 ” T'challa侧过头捏着Suri的小鼻子轻轻扯着。  
Suri 吸气发出嘶嘶声，正准备挠T'challa的痒痒，听到他说完突然傻在那儿了。  
“你说什么？Kill…Killmonger？？！！”  
Suri的嘴巴能塞下鸡蛋那么大，她的尖叫都快吓跑树上的几只鸟。“真希望我们想的不是同一个人……” Suri一副你杀了我吧的表情，T'challa被她夸张的样子吓到了，一时都不敢出声。  
“Erik先生说除了他们家，没有人敢用Killmonger这个姓。Suri，你认识他吗？”  
“我们学校没有谁不认识他，他可是出了名的军火商巨头的儿子！Killmonger家族，尽出些吃人不吐骨头的家伙，老天，你跟着一个卖枪支火药的搞，你还不如跟他的猫呢！” Suri已经控制不住自己的音量，弹跳的腿差点将桌子掀翻。  
T'challa也不淡定了，他感到惶恐不安，“什么？可是Erik先生跟我说他们家只是普通经商而已，他……”  
“他如果骗你呢？”  
Suri冷不防冒出的一句话让T'challa瞬间像是坠入冰谷。

“这个男人去年从麻省理工学院毕业，你知道我在那里留学。T'challa，他只比我大两岁，但他是军火商的儿子，你得明白他很危险，Killmonger家不仅只和政府军队打交道。而且，他身边有很多女人等着跟他上床，不只现在以后也会有很多……T'challa，你不能完全相信他，你也不能跟他走，我和父亲会非常担心你。”  
T'challa的内心从没有像这一刻那样慌乱，他说不出一句话来，他想起男人年轻英俊的脸庞，他看着自己充满占有欲和爱恋的眼睛，还有那些甜言蜜语，都是那样真诚又让人心动。他不怕Erik是干什么的，不管是军火贩子还是杀人犯也好，他只想知道男人对他说过的爱是否真的存在，他会不会就是一时玩弄自己，然后再一走了之。  
Suri看出了T'challa内心的不安，她紧紧抓住了T'challa的手，露出担忧不已的神色，“他怎么会在这里出现，我真不知道这对你究竟是好是坏，但我对他一点都不信任，他真的会爱你并且对你肚子里的孩子负责吗？”  
T'challa有些疲惫，她摸摸Suri的头，扯出一丝微笑，“别担心Suri，一切都很好。Erik先生从未做过伤害我的事，他对我的某些隐瞒也许是有原因的是吗？我想我们需要给Erik先生一些信任的。”他不知道自己是在安慰Suri还是自己，总之，心里还也很难受。

T'challa像是一只藏于庄园深处的小精灵，安心在庄园里过自己平淡的生活，不问外事，他怎么也想不明白，在这小镇的远处，会在短时间内建一个这么庞大的基地，临近海洋，靠着山壁，而且在外毫不掩饰地标着“Killmonger”。  
当Suri告诉他这个地方时，他感到惊讶不已，小镇没有多少人知道这里，毕竟很少有人会相信一个军火基地突然出现在这个安静和平的小镇旁边。Suri告诉T'challa，这里可能是Killmonger家建立的新的军火交易基地。  
T'challa相信Erik平时一定在这里完成某些机密的军火交易，但他宁愿Erik是住在伯利大街公寓的远方来的商人，做着他安稳又平凡的生意。可是，像Erik那样有着非凡气质的男人，又怎会仅限于做普通的商人呢。

每周的第五个夜晚，Mark Jafferson都会离开庄园去隔壁的克拉里小镇，但他永远不会告诉T'challa更不会带他去，没关系，毕竟T'challa根本不在意，他巴不得丈夫每晚都出去，这样他会有更多的美好夜晚来和他心爱的情人相处亲昵。  
而在这个没有Erik夜晚，突然从梦中惊醒的T'challa满身冷汗，他惊魂未定的从丈夫的身旁悄悄离开，披散着长发穿着单薄的衣服，一个人离开了庄园奔去男人的方向…  
他借着清亮的月光穿过缀满白色花朵的草丛，亮着黄绿色光点的萤火虫在他身旁流动飞舞着，他像是一只月下精灵在莹蓝的天地间移动着。但是他却不留恋从身边流走的每一物，他脑海里只有梦中男人留下的冷漠背影和一句“我不想要你”。  
T'challa从没有这样想见Erik，他无法等到周五的夜晚，万一他不来了呢…他好几次差点在摔倒在泥泞中，鞋子和裙角被夜露沾湿，他却感觉不到寒冷，。他无法冷静下来，他急迫地行走在无人的街道，暖光的灯光落在他单薄的身上，孤独的身影像是凄美的游魂，。他害怕寂静无人的黑暗，但是去见Erik先生给了他巨大的勇气。

当T'challa站在基地的隔离门前时，看着上面漆黑的“Killmonger”标志，他还是被吓了一跳，突然不知道自己站在这里是干嘛。几束探照灯从隔离网里面照射出来，隐约几个外地口音的人走了过来，T'challa往后退缩了两步，一束光却突然照到他，强光让他无法睁开双眼，随即是启动门开的重音，T'challa仿佛听到了枪械的声音，几个人的脚步离他越来越近。  
T'challa被拽着头发拉的差点摔倒，他惊呼一声护着自己的肚子，拽着他的是一个身材高壮的白人，左手端着一幅漆黑的枪。被强迫抬起脸，几个男人看着他露出不怀好意的笑，“Wow～是个漂亮的小美妞。James你轻点，没看见小美人都快吓哭了吗？”其中一个男人看着T'challa湿润清澈的双眼，不禁舔了舔下唇。  
“不，我是来找Erik先生的…”  
T'challa瑟缩着身体，他紧紧捂住自己的肚子想要挣脱男人的魔爪，反而愈加激发了男人们玩弄他的欲望。  
“小骚货，大晚上来找Killmonger？真是让你伤心了，那个臭小子他不缺找操的，不如和我们一起做做游戏好吗？”拽他头发的男人现在过分地掐着他的脸蛋，逼迫他张开口舌，“你的嘴适合舔男人的鸡巴。”周围的几个人都发出着恶心的笑声，而T'challa在陌生男人恶心的触摸下，他仿佛坠入黑暗深渊，惊恐地流着眼泪哭叫着。  
“你们在干什么？”沉重的军靴触地发出碎骨的声音，逆着光源的高大身影离他们越来越近，T'challa听到男人熟悉的嗓音，崩溃地呜咽了一声。  
Erik心头一紧，看到远处的景象，他深深吸了一口气，夜晚的黑暗让人看不清他眼中的神色，沉默的空气中只有T'challa弱弱的抽泣声以及Erik重的可怕的脚步声。  
几个男人一动不动，身体僵硬地站在那里，冷汗止不住从额头和鼻尖冒出。  
“你还不打算放开我的妻子吗？” Erik语气不带一丝温度，“那好，你真的让我生气了。”男人眼中突然闪现一丝凶狠的光，他速度快的让人跟不上，那人还没看清就被一脚踹翻在地。随即T'challa被Erik一把捞进怀里，眼睛贴上他的胸膛，男人不知何时掏出一把手枪，他一手捂紧T'challa的耳朵，一手向那人的左手和右手各开了一枪。  
地上的人发出恐怖的惨叫，不断求饶。Erik看着T'challa的身体随着惨叫声颤抖着，他皱着眉轻吻他的耳鬓，随后一枪崩开了那人的喉咙。  
“回去告诉你们老板，这桩生意没戏了，以后也别来了。”Erik撂下一句话，将T'challa拦腰抱起往基地里面走。  
剩下的几人瞪大了双眼看着地面的尸体，冷汗几乎浸透了他们的衣服，握紧了枪的手骨节都露白了甚至双腿无力也没敢动一下。

听到Erik声音的那一刻，T'challa觉得自己被拯救了，从深渊中被拉回光明之地。然而那几声枪响，又让他陷入深深的恐惧，他没有目睹血腥的场面，Erik很好的护着他，但他听到了死亡的声音。这让他无比清晰的明白，男人的身体确实是流着军火商的血液，他本就有冷酷残忍的一面，并且也有着枪支火药的夺命威力。  
Erik抱着他，他闻到男人身上熟悉的烟草味却没能像往常一样使他安心，Erik的全身都散发着枪火的冰冷味道和沉默的低气压，这让他感到陌生不已。他用手揪着Erik衣服的一小角，骨节捏的泛白，努力不抬头看男人。  
Erik这一路都隐忍着，他的心中有一团怒火就要燃烧起来，他想就在这大庭广众下扒光T'challa又透又骚的裙子，然后当着这里所有人的面操哭他怀孕的小情妇。  
哦见鬼，他才舍不得呢！  
T'challa觉得Erik抱着自己走了很久，他一路上都听到有什么机器在发动和直升机螺旋桨转动的声音，又有人在经过的时候拍了拍Erik的肩膀，用意味深长的话指示着自己。  
然而Erik只是从胸腔中震出一声怒吼，“滚！”  
T'challa浑身一颤，他紧紧地闭着双眼连呼吸都放轻了，  
他从未觉得男人如此可怕，或许自己真的不该来这里，他应该假装自己什么也不知道的继续和男人在周五的夜晚私会，然后再他玩腻自己后各自回归原生活。天呐，这是多么残忍无情的事情，自己还怀着男人的孩子！如果时间再长点，所有人都会发现…  
T'challa在这一瞬间脑子闪过了无数的场景，每一幕都是他无法接受的结果——Erik的抛弃离开。即使紧闭双眼，他的眼泪也无法抑制地从眼角溢出。

自动门开了又关闭，一切声音都被锁在门外，寒冷空气从舱房顶的气孔流入，低温使T'challa习惯性往Erik高热的怀里瑟缩，汲取更多的热量。  
“喵～”  
Erik的脚边传来一声猫叫，T'challa知道那是Prince。然而男人一句话没说的将Prince关在了门外。  
两人这一路上像是极其有默契的什么话也没说，Erik尽量克制着自己的怒火，不在T'challa面前做出过分的事情来，可是妈的他已经做不到了，在看到T'challa被其他人掐着脸蛋逼迫流出泪水的时候。  
Erik将T'challa放在自己的床上，随后脱掉上衣，那上面还残留着一片深色的泪渍，他赤裸着滚烫的身躯撑在T'challa上方，而T'challa皱着眉头咬着有些苍白的唇，他感受到了男人的灼热气息和滚烫视线，但是眼睛一刻也没睁开过。  
“你究竟要闭着眼睛到什么时候？你不敢看我？”终于，Erik说话了。  
T'challa揪紧着身下的床褥，卷翘的睫毛微微颤动，很久之后，他才睁开眼，被泪水浸湿的水润珠子仍然清澈动人，  
但是里面藏着迷茫与惊慌。  
“你知道了我是干什么的了是吗？”Erik语气冷漠低沉，他看着小情妇被夜露沾湿的头发和裙子，裙面还被划破了，浑身湿漉漉狼狈的样子让人又心疼又怒火中烧。他力气微重的扯开T'challa轻薄的裙子，美好又色情的躯体暴露在他的眼前，由于怀孕的原因，小情妇的身体看起来更加饱满丰盈，漂亮的胸脯被丝带内衣勒出乳肉，委屈可怜的表情像极了要被强奸的怀孕人妻。  
T'challa泪眼模糊地哭叫了一声：“不要…” 他觉得男人的样子好冷漠让他感到害怕。他戳破了男人的真实身份所以他会对自己怎样呢，说：对，我是个军火贩子，我生性残忍无情，我身边从不缺床伴，我只是想玩玩你这个人妻然后扔了你。  
Erik牙关咬紧，许久才从生硬的吼出两个几句话来，“你害怕我？那你大晚上过来干嘛！你知不知道要是我没过来，你被那群混蛋强奸了怎么办？！”  
T'challa终于绷不住哭了出来，不停吸气抽噎着，他想缩在男人怀里像以前那样渴求安慰，但是他不敢。而男人过分地扯破了他的内衣，大手一把包住他的右乳揉弄着，酸软的感觉让T'challa从口中溢出一丝呻吟。  
“穿这么少，晚上露水这么重气温也低，哦该死的，你还怀着我们的孩子，你是真的不怕被狼叼走吗？你要是出了意外知不知道我会心疼死的！”Erik捧起T'challa的脸蛋，气红的双眼直直地逼视着他，让他的目光无处躲闪。  
Erik见他只是哭泣而不说话，急躁地吻上了T'challa湿润的嘴唇，趁他吸气的同时将舌头探进去疯狂搅荡，他口中的蜜液连带发出的细碎呻吟也被吞进了肚中。Erik一手捧着T'challa的脑袋深吻着，一手抓住他的乳房大力的揉捏着，柔软的面团在他的手掌中被捏成各种形状，多余的乳肉从指缝中溢出，无比色情的身体不停颤动着，T'challa的双腿不自觉地张开夹着男人精壮的腰身。  
T'challa总是在Erik的性爱技巧下溃不成军，他还是觉得委屈害怕，但是内心打好的防线被Erik的掠夺式的吻毫无保留的攻破。在无比想念的情人面前，他没有办法不回应他的火热挑逗，承受着男人给予他的爱抚与亲吻，他湿润着双眼将双臂圈住男人的脖子，伸出软舌与男人缠绵舔舐。即使Erik给他的爱情是短暂的是致命的，他还是想沉溺于和男人的爱欲之中。  
“所以，你只是过来让我操你的是吗？”Erik放开T'challa的唇瓣，抬起他的下巴让他直视自己，“你再不说话，我就走了，你一个人待这儿吧。”Erik从他身上起开转身欲走。  
T'challa惊恐不已，他扑上去从后背紧紧抱着Erik，将侧脸贴在男人宽阔的肩背上轻轻磨蹭着。  
“不要走，不要离开我…我…对不起…”他恨不得将自己埋进男人温热的身体与他融合，泪水止不住的从眼眶滑落，悲伤的眼泪沾湿了Erik的背脊，他的声音都也快哭哑了，磕磕巴巴的话也带着浓浓的哭音。  
Erik的心立马就软了，火气再也提不上来，他回身将T'challa揽进自己怀里，手指抚去小可怜的泪珠，安抚地亲吻他汗湿的额头，“宝贝儿，别哭了，我不走，是我不好我凶你了，我不该这么做。”  
T'challa静静地窝在男人的怀里，害怕失去似的双手缠着他的腰，“Erik先生对不起，我不该来这儿找你，可是我真的好想见你了……”他的眼睛总是闪烁着让人无法拒绝疼爱的无助惊惶的泪光，谁看了都会心软。  
甜蜜的爱意流淌进Erik的四肢百骸，被T'challa的眼神和爱语包裹着，他想要揉碎怀里的人，和他融化在一起永不分离。Erik一手揽着T'challa娇小的身躯，一手在他的柔软腹部轻轻抚弄。  
“甜心，你应该等等，等我明晚来找你不好吗？”  
“晚上很不安全。你瞧，你的裙子和鞋子都湿透了，你想先泡个热水澡吗？。”  
T'challa坐在Erik的腿上像个孩子一样打着哭嗝，他盯着自己的小腹上手掌摇摇头，“我什么都不想，我只想跟你一起。”  
Erik低头吻着T'challa的头顶，“我们当然在一起。”  
“Erik先生说我是你的妻子是真的吗？”T'challa红着脸颊可怜巴巴地抬头望着男人，Erik觉得他这个样子可爱极了，忍不住在他的鼻尖上咬了一下。  
“当然了甜心，你就是我的小妻子不是吗？又爱哭又不乖，怀着小宝宝也要冒险外出。”  
“可是你为什么不告诉我你的真实身份，你在骗我是不是？你不会要我的是吗？”  
“我怎么可能不要你。宝贝我不该瞒着你，但是我怕你知道我是一个卖军火一个以枪火为生的人，你会害怕你会不接受我。我只能骗你，让你爱上我离不开我我才能带你走，至于以后怎样以后再说吧。”Erik泄气了，好吧他不得不向他敏感脆弱的小娇妻投降坦白。  
T'challa咬着一点点的唇角，先前泛白的唇色逐渐又变得粉润鲜嫩，“只要Erik先生想要我，不管你是做什么的，我都只爱你只属于你一个人，我希望Erik先生也只属于我，不是别人的。”T'challa扭动着娇驱，撩起眼皮直勾勾地盯着Erik，颤巍巍地伸出粉色的舌尖在Erik肌肉隆起的胸膛滑动了一下，那里纹着的矫健黑豹正直视着T'challa。  
Erik浑身一颤，呼吸逐渐粗重，他一把掐着T'challa细腻的下巴抬起，“你不怕我杀人？”  
T'challa水润黑亮的眼珠明显地颤动了一下，但仍是痴迷地看着这个凶狠起来也让人心动的男人，“是的，我很害怕，可是我就想做你的妻子…”  
Erik平静的表面下，火热的血液直冲脑门和下体，他只是看着T'challa臣服顺从的模样就已经硬了，迫不及待地抱起T'challa走向远处的那张宽大的桌子。被男人搂着屁股，上身完全赤裸的Tchalla只穿着一条丁字裤，Erik用一根手指挑着那根细细的带子拉扯着，敏感的私处被细带不断磨蹭，弄得T'challa喘息不已。  
Erik一把掀落桌上的文件和枪械，将T'challa放躺在桌面上，用眼神灼烧着他的下体，“这么骚，穿着这玩意儿还敢大晚上往外跑，以后再做这种愚蠢的事我就操死你。”  
T'challa捂着自己的肚子剧烈喘息着，在男人说要操他的时候，他羞涩地将双腿合拢，但是很快又被男人强行拉开。Erik摸摸他的小腹，轻柔地在上面落下一吻，这让T'challa瞬间红了眼眶。随后往下，Erik扯坏了那条性感十足的小内裤，粉红的肉瓣下的穴口早已自行分泌爱液，像是沾露的绽放玫瑰，娇艳诱人，溢出的湿液沾湿了内裤的一部分。  
T'challa正觉得下面凉飕飕的想要再次合拢双腿，温热刺激的感觉突然从小穴处传来，一条滑腻滚烫的东西在他敏感无比的阴蒂上舔弄，他突然惊慌失措地叫了一声，撑起上身看到Erik正伏在自己的双腿间。T'challa害羞的不行，他往后挪动着身体，双手也推拒男人的逼近，但是Erik却一手抓住了他两只纤细软弱的手腕，另一只手按着他的左腿根禁锢在桌面，随后又俯身埋进他的私处。  
T'challa不断吞咽着口中的泌液，在此之前他早已哭哑了嗓子，现在他只能一边承受着男人带给他的无限快感，一边委屈地发出破碎的呻吟。Erik的舌头像是有魔法，舔到哪儿哪儿就发热发烫，像是要融化，怀孕的小情妇身体总是很敏感，男人仅仅在他的腿根处轻轻咬了两下，他的蜜穴就能收缩着流出更多的黏腻湿液。  
Erik闻着小情妇私密处的诱人体香，用舌头卷走一股又一股甜蜜的液体，他觉得T'challa的体香与蜜液都带着致命的催情成分，不然他的阴茎怎么会硬的这么疼，都能撑破他的裤裆了。Erik含住肉穴上的软珠用力吮吸，T'challa就已经控制不住身体颤动的剧烈反应，他带着哭音地媚叫着，声音又哑又软，还没被插入就已经哑了嗓子，T'challa听到自己的呻吟都忍不住羞涩地咬紧唇瓣不再出声。而Erik在下方露出一丝坏笑，他过分地将舌头探进了柔软温热的花穴，听着T'challa再次溢出呻吟，双腿夹着他的脑袋勾人的摩擦着，绷紧的脚趾在他的腰背上反复勾勒。舌头进入的越深，T'challa叫的越大声，他像是一只欲望娃娃，男人怎么弄他，他就作出怎样淫荡的反应。灵活的舌头在他的内壁滑动搔刮，时不时舔到敏感之地会让他舒服地哼叫出来，像是撒娇又像是在向情人低诉甜蜜爱语。  
在男人的疯狂舔弄下，T'challa很快就尖叫着高潮了，由于身体原因他的男体器官无法出精，但他的肉穴会像女孩子那样在高潮时流出更多更热的黏液。Erik的舌头感受到了一股热流，他张口含住两片肥厚的肉瓣，将那些热液吞咽入喉。  
T'challa哼哼了两声，他高潮了一次已经没有多余的力气，但是身体仍是不受控制的抖动着。Erik放开他的双手，靠近T'challa汗湿的漂亮脸蛋，看着失神的小淫妇张嘴小口喘息着，他嗤笑了一声，“你的样子真诱人，我今晚要把你吃干抹尽。”  
Erik将舌头伸进T'challa张开的小嘴中，迷蒙的T'challa不自知地含住男人的舌头软软地吮吸咬动着，像是在品尝什么美味的糖果一样。  
Erik舒服地享受着T'challa的小动作，他弓着脊背避免压到T'challa隆起的肚子，布满薄茧的手掌在细腻光滑的肌肤上揉搓着，也许是因为怀孕的原因，T'challa的身体无比柔软，胸脯那里散发着母乳的香味。  
Erik从T'challa纤长的脖颈处一路舔吮至乳肉，他咬着那里细滑的皮肉，可就是不照顾挺立在双峰上的两粒乳果。T'challa不满的哼哼着，他卖力挺动着乳房贴向男人，敏感的花蕊讨好似的在男人的性感的嘴唇上磨蹭着。  
“要…要舔这里…”T'challa委屈巴巴地央求男人，他舔舔湿润的粉唇，一副欲求不满的表情。  
“舔哪里？”Erik坏笑着逗弄身下的人。  
T'challa哼哼唧唧大半天也不好意思说出那个词，他急切地扭动着身躯，右腿曲起又落下，“就…就这里…”见男人还是笑不动作，他鼓起脸蛋气呼呼地说不出一句话。  
“T'challa你真的是骚的不行。”  
Erik终于受不了T'challa勾引人的行为，他的阴茎早就硬的快要炸了。他一口含住点缀在粉色乳晕上的娇俏骨朵，用舌头拨弄舔舐，小荡妇满足的娇媚呻吟了一声，随后继续挺起双乳好让Erik能够用嘴伺候他。  
Erik拉开了皮带扣，将滚烫硬挺的巨物从撑满的裤裆里释放了出来，T'challa一听到裤裢拉开的响声，就顺从地分开了双腿夹住Erik的腰等待着他的侵犯。  
硕大饱满的龟头在湿濡的穴缝间滑动了两下，粗长的柱身便很轻松地插了进去。被湿热的软肉包裹住，规律地翕动着的肉穴让Erik爽的无法自拔，他一边用力吮吸着T'challa的两粒乳肉，一边缓慢地抽动着，肉穴内湿液在律动中发出黏腻的水声。  
T'challa身体上下的敏感点都被刺激着，他迷迷糊糊地软软呻吟着，双手抓住Erik头上的小辫子以获得安全感。Erik开始抽插的动作很轻柔，像是怕操坏他，这让T'challa感到如浸泡在流动的温水里一样舒适。随后，Erik挺动地越来越快，他直起精壮的上身，钢铁般强硬的双手圈住T'challa的臀胯，不仅护住了他的肚子，也让他被禁锢在自己垮前不能动弹只能被侵犯。  
Erik每一次进入都直达T'challa最深处，抵在那个脆弱敏感的地方狠狠研磨戳动，强烈的快感使T'challa受不了地疯狂哭叫，已经含不住的唾液从嘴角流了出来，大颗大颗的生理泪水被逼迫从眼眶溢出。T'challa的手没有着力点，他只能一手托着自己的肚子，一手捂住呻吟的嘴。  
“不…慢一点……太快了…唔”  
“宝贝儿，我已经慢不下来了，我只想操穿你的小穴！”Erik红着眼直勾勾盯着T'challa颤动的乳房，鲜红的乳尖上很明显的溢出了点点白色的奶渍，随着他的抽插挺动奶渍很快聚成一滴奶珠，颤巍巍地点缀在乳尖上，简直色情的要命。  
Erik俯身吸住一边的乳尖，身下快速抽插碾弄T'challa敏感点，T'challa被疯狂的快感席卷了全身，他的胸脯涨涨的像是有什么东西要喷射出来，阴道里的每寸肉壁都被摩擦的敏感无比。当Erik故意地往他的宫口处擦了过去，T'challa突然像放开了闸的水库，倾泻出大量的淫液。清香的奶水从奶孔中喷射而出被Erik含住吞咽，未受到照顾的另一边乳头流出的奶水只能任其四溢，而某些温热滑腻的透明水液也从阴道深处漫出冲刷着Erik的龟头，高热的肉壁频繁地收缩着，搅紧了Erik的阴茎让他无法动弹。  
T'challa无声地抽搐着身躯，他吐露着粉嫩的舌尖，眼神失焦地望着头顶旋转的某种仪器，他看不清周围的一切，因为他被高潮刺激到差点晕厥。  
T'challa还在迷糊中，又被Erik翻过身体，他双腿落地时差点摔倒，幸好Erik的手臂揽在他的胸前，让他全身的重量都支撑在那里才避免了瘫软在地。被男人操到全身酸软无力这一事实让他羞涩不已。  
然而Erik已经准备好了下一轮的进入，男人抬起他的左腿，让他的双腿再次被分开，T'challa在惊慌中软了腰身，他只好一手托着肚子，一手撑在桌面上做一个支力点，方便男人从背后进入他。Erik另一只手穿过T'challa的侧腰探向他溢奶的胸乳开始挤弄揉捏，鼓鼓的奶液顺着男人手臂的肌肉线条流下来，在T'challa破碎的哭泣中，男人将粗硬的阴茎再一次插入了被操干的深红熟烂的湿洞中。  
T'challa晕过去之前，迷迷糊糊看到了桌子远处摆放着一盆鲜红欲滴的玫瑰，是他窗前的那种玫瑰，他最喜欢的玫瑰……

T'challa第一次清醒，是被男人射进体内的精液给烫醒的，他的肚子鼓胀的像是已经怀胎八月，浑身湿漉漉的像是刚从水中捞起来，未干涸的精液、四溢的奶水以及肌肤上深色的吻痕都让T'challa的身体看起来无比色情淫荡。而某位军火商先生似乎不太节制，将他怀孕的妻子直接操干到晕厥。  
T'challa最后一次清醒，Erik正往他的无名指上戴一枚戒指，晶黑色的戒面折射幽蓝色的光芒，隐约刻有一串姓氏——Killmonger。男人在他的无名指上落下虔诚的一吻。  
他听到男人说，“T'challa，我爱你，跟我走吧。”  
他听到自己回答：“好。”

「完」


	3. 番外

七年前，一个初夏的清晨。

花匠挂着惺忪睡眼修建着庭院的花枝，两辆漆黑的乔治巴顿大型越野车突然在不远处停了下来，他好奇地看过去，从车上率先下来的四个身材魁梧的黑衣人利落彪悍地踏进了Jafferson Mark的庄园。

戴着金丝边镜框的英俊男人甩上车门，扭动了两下脖颈，嘴里叼着根燃半的烟，带着一身戾气走了过来。厚重的军靴碾过沙土，男人活动着肌肉虬结的臂膀，滚动的喉结处布着深色的暧昧吻痕。男人停驻在花丛前，他顺手摘了一朵鲜红沾露的玫瑰花苞抵在鼻尖闻了闻，神色像极了与情人深情低语。

男人斜过头，瞧着花匠修剪的花枝。

“剪的不错，不过以后，这里不许再种玫瑰。”花匠正疑惑着，男人已经进了庄园里面。

这个无比清爽，几乎所有人都认为美好的早晨里，Jafferson家却不幸极了。所有的仆人都站在一旁默不作声，他们只能眼睁睁地看着几个凶悍的男人闯进Jafferson先生和夫人的房间，带走了夫人的所有东西。Jafferson先生现在也正坐在一旁的沙发上冒冷汗，可怜的老庄园主刚丢失了年轻的妻子，今早连睡衣也没来的及换下，一群狂徒就闯进了自己的庄园。他不知道这个暴戾的年轻男人是谁，但他知道他的父亲，他无力抵抗，只能妥协。

不久后，镇上的突然流传说Jafferson家不知惹上了什么人，老Mark不仅把年轻貌美的妻子送给了别人，还赔上了自己大半的葡萄庄园，人们都说可怜的老庄园主不知倒了什么大霉，才惹上了这样的坏事。索性他留下来的家产也够自己剩下的岁月稳定度过。

这以后，T’challa再没出现过在镇上，连带着他的父亲和妹妹也一并离开。但这对于小镇上的人来说并没有什么，他们更关心的或许自己是更美好的未来生活。越来越来多的人离开小镇，许多的外地权贵或是商人造访这里，镇上建起了更多的秘密军火交易所，那位军火商的贩卖枪支火药的商业也给这里带来了不小大财富，一切贸易在瞒着政府的情况下依然正常进行，毕竟，没人会跟钱过不去。

美国东海岸某别墅。

“Reil,别趴在这里，这些花的刺会让你受伤的。”Victor将跪在花丛边的弟弟Sherril轻松地抱了起来。

“哥哥。”

Sherril露出几颗白白的牙甜甜地笑了一下，他抱住Victor的脖子，嘴角粘着一小片淡粉色的花瓣，肉乎乎的小手里紧拽着一朵残破的玫瑰花。

Victor有些无奈地擦着弟弟的嘴角，将他手里的花拿走了。不知道为什么，小Reil总是喜欢咬那些漂亮的花，房间里的百合，大厅餐桌上的水仙，以及花园里开的最多的玫瑰，都曾被他的嘴咬过。当然了，他还喜欢拽哥哥的头发咬哥哥耳朵。

“Reil,你不能再咬这些可怜的花了，你知道这是不可以吃的，要是被Daddy知道，他会打你屁股的。”

Sherril含着自己的手指头，一双像极了母亲的水润眼眸委屈巴巴地看着哥哥，又密又长的睫毛天真纯澈地扑扇着。他或许还在思考为什么自己不能咬花，红润的嘴唇微微翘着。

哦好吧，Victor吸了口气，家里人没人能拒绝露出这种眼神的Sherril，包括他们有时候看起来挺凶的父亲。于是，Victor转身又摘了一朵开的恰到好处的花递到弟弟面前，然而这次Sherril似乎对哥哥手里的花并不感兴趣了，他含含糊糊地叫了声“哥哥”，然后伸手去拽Victor头上扎的小辫子。

Victor扎着小辫子当然也是为了方便了弟弟Sherril的玩耍，断奶时候的Sherril总爱窝在哥哥怀里，一边抱着自己的奶瓶，一边揪着哥哥的头发不放，宠爱弟弟的Victor总是会选择宽容弟弟的一切小行为。

相比较于其他的孩子，Victor早已显现出他这个年龄不该有的帅气，甚至身量都要比其他同龄孩子要高大许多，这样强壮高大的哥哥给了Sherril很好的安全感，他总是爱跟哥哥待在一起，连睡觉也要含着哥哥的耳垂。此时Sherril正乖巧地坐在哥哥的有力的臂弯里，整个趴在哥哥肩上，时不时地去拽哥哥的头发，圆溜溜的黑眼睛直勾勾地看着Victor，想要引起哥哥的关注。

Victor当然看出了弟弟是在吸引自己的注意，他故意无视Sherril的小动作，抱着他往别墅里走去。Sherril见哥哥不理自己，于是他伸手开始揪哥哥的耳朵，然后猛地扑上去咬住他的耳垂。Sherril咬劲还是不小，Victor皱眉忍不住嘶了一声。

“住口小坏蛋，我的耳朵要被你咬坏了。”

Sherril松开嘴巴，一边拍手一边咯咯笑着，Victor转转眼珠，坏坏地笑了笑，他单手抱着Sherril，腾出一只手开始挠弟弟的咯吱窝。怕痒的Sherill在哥哥怀里扑腾着，欢乐的笑声一直传到了花园深处。

金色的流光在诺大的室内浮动，四周摆放的红玫瑰散发着令人悸动的香，圆形的白色鹅绒软床上方层层叠叠挂着轻纱幔帐。这间宽大的豪室内没有多余的东西，只有满屋子盛开的浓艳的红白相间的玫瑰和中间的一张大床，透露出一种独特而朦胧的美感。

已是接近傍晚，红的惊艳的霞光透过走廊尽头的玻璃窗照射在女仆脚下的地板上，她手里拿着一件白色干净的换洗衣物，那是室内的人起床后需要换上的。

敲门声不大，尽管迟迟得不到回应，但女仆还是不敢太过用力怕惊扰了室内休息的人,她只好守候在门外静静等待。

“衣服给我吧。”

突然从身后响起的低沉暗哑的声音让女仆猝不及防吓了一跳，女仆慌忙转身叫了一声“Erik先生”，将衣服递给了男人。

刚从格斗训练室出来的Erik浑身冒着滚烫汹涌的雄性荷尔蒙气息，大把大把的汗珠顺着他的额头流过颈部沾湿胸膛，白色工字背心也紧紧地贴着他肌肉磅礴的身躯，喘着粗气的Erik看起来像是一只随时要扑过来吃人的豹子，凶猛残暴又迸发着强烈的野性味道。

多年来，女仆已经不少次撞见突然这样出现的Erik，但还是会被这个帅气英俊的男主人迷住，当然了，谁不会被这个英俊又强悍的男人迷倒呢,，或许家里的每一个未婚少女都钦慕着Erik Killmoger，即使他已经已经结婚并且深爱自己的妻子。

“Sharon，去找找Victor和Reil那两个小混蛋吧，他们消失将近一天了。”Erik一句话打断了女仆莎伦的想象。

“好的，Erik先生。”Sharon红着脸离开了。

钢铁般的臂腕及其轻巧地推开了房门，扑鼻而来的是柔软花香和属于床上熟睡的人特殊的体香，让Erik立马卸下了一身的强悍冷硬的气息。Erik轻轻走到床边，眼神灼灼地看着躺在软床上睡的安静乖巧的美人。

T’challa如同一只温顺纯洁的天使毫无防备地睡在洁白的软床上，长而微卷的头发半遮掩的挡住了他的睡颜，侧躺的姿势让饱满的双乳挤出诱人的沟壑，几缕秀发顺着乳沟深陷进诱惑地带。肩上细细的内衣带子松散的系着，使得小巧的杯罩只能虚虚掩住一半乳房，多余的乳肉也搂不住地溢出。

Erik舔了下后槽牙，一双暴露着火辣欲望的双眼就没离开过T’challa的艳体，就这么看着这具已经尝过无数次的身驱，Erik发觉自己的老二不争气的硬了。Erik将手中的衣服放到一旁，凑近了痴迷地去嗅T’challa身体散发的甜蜜的味道，一只手悄悄地探入T’challa只盖住下半身的薄被，老天，他觉得自己像是什么变态狂丈夫一样猥亵自己熟睡的妻子，但这莫名让他有些兴奋。室内温度正舒适，可空气却莫名燥热起来，T’challa的体香像是混合着牛奶的花蜜，香甜又令人沉醉，Erik光是闻闻就已经头脑发热呼吸急促，他的手正顺着T’challa光洁丝滑的大腿往上抚摸，他能感受到那双腿紧夹的私处散发的温和热气正吐息在他的手背处，这细微美妙的感觉让他舒服极了，他用一根指头隔着层内裤触弄着那里包裹着的一团软肉，引来了熟睡中的人敏感地扭动。

T’challa正沉浮在现实与梦境之中，他好像嗅到了淡淡的烟草味和金属味又好像没有，有只熟悉的手在牵引着他走向自己渴望的地带,滚烫的热度让他在梦里也感受到了渴的滋味，他觉得喉咙有些干痒，不禁发出了一声呢喃。

Erik的手在这声呢喃之后停留在了T’challa柔软的小腹处，微微有些隆起的地方随着呼吸上下起伏，连带着里面的小生命似乎也跳动着。是的，这是他们的又一个孩子，已经将近三个月，Erik轻微抚摸着这个脆弱的地方，他似乎能听到孩子的心跳，健康又活泼。T’challa已经给他生了三个可爱的孩子，两个调皮捣蛋的男孩，大的Victor已经八岁，小的Sherril三岁，还有一个未断奶的小女儿Charolaine正睡在婴儿房里的摇篮里，肚子里的是第四个。Tchalla还在哺乳期，肚子里又多一个小宝贝，为此T”challa总是觉得难以为情，好像自己是什么特别淫荡的勾引丈夫不断让自己怀孕的妻子，想到这里，Erik抽出自己的手，俯身在T’challa额头落下一枚吻。

他拨开妻子脸颊上的头发，年轻依旧的漂亮脸蛋还是那么令人喜爱，甚至还多了成熟的诱惑气质，让人忍不住想通过他纯净无暇的脸而去想象他性感迷人的胴体。T”challa的睫毛颤动着，他微微起开嘴唇，舌尖舔过干燥的唇面，直到它变得湿湿的，Erik捕捉到他的小动作，小腹处很快聚集了一团燥火，随时都能将他燃烧殆尽。Erik忍不住伏下身，两手撑在妻子的身体两侧，急不可耐的吻住妻子的唇，温热的清香气息从微张的口腔中呼出渡到Erik口中，舒服的让人全身酥软，Erik喘出粗重的呼吸，舌尖硬闯进湿软的口中，粗鲁地搅荡着里面的唾液，T”challa被吻到溢出不满的呻吟，也许实在太累，他仍在梦中还未醒来，他只是难以呼吸地委屈低吟，然后伸展开蜷缩的身躯平躺着。

T’challa不知道自己已经毫无庇护的躺在了丈夫的身下，而丈夫正用火辣专注的眼神扫荡着他的每一寸肉体。Erik在T’challa裸露的肌肤上吮处一个个深色的吻痕，滚烫粗重的呼吸一寸寸喷在T’challa敏感的地方，惹得他不断轻微抖动。Erik肩背上强健的肌肉随着他的动作不断隆起收缩，汗珠密密的附在他的背上，又流汇在一起滑下腰腹滴落在T’challa单薄的睡衣上。

T’challa即使再怎样沉睡不醒，身体也凭着记忆里的感觉苏醒了，他磨蹭着夹紧的双腿，不断舔弄自己的唇瓣，从唇缝里溜出的猩红舌尖被男人毫不犹豫的含住再粗暴地吞噬入口，Erik脑中闪现了许多淫秽粗俗的画面，他想撕碎T’challa什么也遮不住的内衣，揉弄他储存着满满的奶水的胸脯，将阴茎捅进去直到他怀孕的肚子再次被灌满自己的精液。这么想着，Erik的手已经不受控地摸上了T’challa柔软异常的乳房，隔着层布料也能感受到这里面流动的哺育生命的力量，Erik的大手握着饱满的右乳挤弄着，兜不住的乳肉丝滑无比，胸衣扣上的系带似乎也要被挤弄的力道崩扯开，T’challa禁不起如此的挑弄，鼻腔中溢出一声难捱的呻吟，细软无力的手搭在Erik的手背上似要推拒又好像在挽留。

Erik在格斗训练房的浓烈暴躁感又强劲的涌上了脑门，他极力克制着想要狂操T’challa的念头，暗自咒骂自己曾经引以为傲但现在毫无作用甚至可笑的自制力。顶着一身的热汗，Erik也觉得浑身黏腻难受，他脱掉上衣，浑身的肌肉暴露在金光下，胸膛上的黑豹纹身更显得凶狠暴戾。Erik过分扯开了T'challa的胸衣，，软绵绵的奶团弹跳着落入他的手掌上，握住妻子绵软的乳房，粗糙的拇指指腹摩擦着已经湿濡的娇嫩乳头。Erik垂头将脸埋进T’challa的胸乳里，芬芳的奶味涌进他的鼻尖，诱人的味道勾的Erik不断喘息，勃发的阴茎也硬的生疼。Erik侧头一口叼住右乳上的花蕊，粗糙的舌面重重地滑过乳珠，很容易的尝到了T’challa溢出的香甜奶水。

T’challa终于在这场单方面的性挑逗中苏醒了过来，长着卷密睫毛的双眼颤动着睁开，还不知怎么回事就已经在嗯嗯呻吟，迷茫的神情不轻易落入了始作俑者的眼里，换来了更“残忍的侵犯”——Erik猛烈地吮吸他的右边乳头，将吮出的奶水咽入口中，一手野蛮地抓揉左乳，直到乳白的奶水从乳孔中股股流出，沾湿他的整片手心，另一只手往下拉扯下T’challa的内裤，粗硬的手指揉搓开娇嫩的肉瓣，在那粒敏感又脆弱的阴蒂上大力捏弄。

“E...Erik...”

完全清醒的T’challa慌乱地夹紧了双腿，却又在Erik粗暴的手劲下不得不松开，两手无力的圈着Erik的脖子羞耻地看着他在自己的胸上为所欲为，明明这已经是常事了，可T’challa每次都会像个小处子一样羞着脸乖顺地给他摸给他亲。

“宝贝，不多睡一会儿吗？”Erik从T'challa的胸前抬起头，邪气的对他坏笑着。

“你，你这样我怎么睡。。。”T'challa垂着眼，似有些委屈与无奈。

Erik亲吻着T'challa的眼角，语气炽热地说，“那别睡了，待会儿该吃晚餐了，我们来点餐前甜点怎么样？”从额头吻至脸颊，Erik用低沉性感的声音诱哄着从不拒绝他的乖巧妻子，接着他的手指滑到T'challa阴茎下的肉缝处，那里早已湿热一片，手指刚刚探进，大量的透明爱液就被挤出肉洞，顺着会阴滴到床面上。Erik嗤嗤笑着，“宝贝，你的小肉穴已经湿透了，让它饿的这么厉害是我的错。”

T'challa顿时感到羞耻不已，他咬了咬下唇，碧波荡漾的眼睛向Erik轻轻瞪了过去，这微不足道的“示威”在侵犯者的眼里只能算是勾引，于是后果是引来了男人三根手指的不断深入抽动。Erik凭着记忆探寻T'challa的敏感点，又热又紧的穴道蠕动着吞进他的手指，又在他抽出时恋恋不舍的吸进挽留。

T'challa被插进身体的手指弄得浑身发抖，他搂着Erik的脖子勉强抬起上身，肩膀上的细带滑落到臂弯处，露出大片光滑美丽的赤裸肌肤。他伏在Erik的肩膀上小声喘息呻吟，丈夫的身体滚烫炽热，肌肉鼓起的身体散发着汗液，烟草和金属的味道，像是刚刚从热火硝烟中走出来，T'challa爱极了男人的气味。在过去的七八年里，他每天都是在带着这种迷人的荷尔蒙味道的怀里醒来，被烟草香味的身体拥抱和进入，被湿热火辣的嘴唇亲吻直至自己也被染上了男人的味道。

T'challa虚合着眼看着Erik背脊上鼓起又收紧的肌肉，他忍不住伸出舌头舔走挂在Erik肩膀上的一颗汗珠，Erik抽插在他穴内的手指猛地加深，探触到那处敏感无比的软肉。T'challa被突如其来的快感刺激到高潮了，他扬起头皱紧了眉头，从喉间嘶哑的溢出一点破碎的气音，双腿不受控的把Erik的手夹紧了，浑身颤抖不止。

Erik艰难地抽出沾满了湿液的手指，捧起T’challa的两瓣挺翘柔软的屁股大力的揉捏，他坐在床边抱着T'challa的屁股让他坐在自己的腿上，T'challa还扬起头在高潮的余韵中回不过神来。流出的泪水让他的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，看起来可怜与无辜，从奶头喷射出的乳汁往下流，顺着他隆起的小腹滑进下体深处。

“你看起来诱人极了宝贝，我想要你。。。”Erik在T'challa纤细的脖子上吮吻着，热热的呼吸喷在敏感地肌肤上，T'challa合上双眼吞咽着唾液，一滴泪从眼角滑落，他扣紧了抓着Erik肩膀的双手，默默地张开了双腿。

“我。。我也想要Erik。”

怀孕的身体总是敏感又疲累，但他还是乖乖地张开双腿，挺起胸脯，让丈夫可以更容易品味他的身体，谁让他这么爱这个英俊又无条件爱自己的男人呢?只要是Erik轻微的一点挑逗，T'challa便无法控制的想要张开双腿让Erik操他，有时T'challa也觉得自己未免也太过淫秽放荡，但只要是Erik，他就无法不给。

T'challa伸手将还挂在右腿上的内裤扯下来，慢慢摸到丈夫鼓着大包的裆部拉开拉链，滚烫的部位让T'challa晃了一下神，他拉开内裤，勇猛活泼的大家伙就弹跳在他的手心中急需他的爱抚，坚硬的龟头也被分泌的前液弄湿，连附在上面的青色血管似乎也烫的快要炸裂。他痴迷的看着手中炽热的阴茎，就着湿液撸动了两下，Erik揉他胸部和屁股的手用力就更大了些，Erik着急的吻开他的嘴，粗暴地在他口中搅弄，咽下他溢出的多余唾液。

T'challa被吻得舒服极了，他放开撸动阴茎的手，一手搭在Erik肩膀上，抬起滴着水的屁股贴上男人的肉棒，他拨开自己软垂的阴茎，用下面殷红熟透的女穴摩擦着Erik的茎身，小小的洞口张张合合吐着蜜液，色情极了。T'challa舔了舔下唇，他觉得肉穴里又痒又麻，他急需要Erik插进来，填满他再射进他的肚子。

Erik放开T'challa被吻得红肿不堪的嘴唇，手从臀部移至身前握住T'challa挺翘的胸部，看着软绵滑嫩的巨乳在自己手中被揉捏成各种淫靡形状，两颗挺立的乳头像是轻易就能被咬破，乳汁源源不断流出，不仅是Erik的手 ，T'challa整个上身都变得湿漉漉的，像刚从牛奶里捞出来似的。

“T’challa，我的小淫妻，你简直湿透了，看来我真的没有喂饱你。”Erik含住湿淋淋的乳头，稍稍缩紧两颊温热清甜的奶流就注入了口中，他想起了T'challa生下他们的第一个孩子Victor的时候，害羞的T'challa总是不愿意让他看见自己给孩子哺乳的样子。但是自己臭不要脸的，好吧真的是臭不要脸的装病，撒谎称要T'challa的给自己喂奶才能治好，于是T'challa同意了。。。那真是一个疯狂的夜晚，善良温顺的人妻最后被丈夫干到失禁并且连连求饶，奶水被挤得再也流不出，仅仅靠摸摸乳头就能高潮不断。

T'challa不知道Erik脑子里在想些什么，他只是跟从自己的欲望将胸往Erik嘴边送的更厉害，撑着Erik的肩膀艰难的用下面去摩擦那根粗硬的肉棒。片刻后，他终于抬起屁股扶着Erik的阴茎对准自己已经准备好的肉穴慢慢坐了下去，硕大的龟头有液体的润滑很容易就进去了，只是T'challa还是觉得被撑得有些疼，即使生下三个孩子后他的女穴依然保持着处子般的紧致，让Erik每次进入他时都会小心翼翼怕伤到他。

“哼。。嗯。。”T'challa一边往下坐，一边从鼻腔里哼出几声舒爽的呻吟。Erik抬起头啃咬着T'challa的下巴，他腾出一只手往两人结合的地方摸去，被粗大的阴茎撑到最大限度的穴口湿黏不已，红红的小穴正努力放松试图吞进他整个阴茎，T'challa咬紧着下唇，额头上冒出细微的汗。

“宝贝，是不是很疼？慢一点好吗？咱们不急。”Erik开始心疼，他一边温柔地抚摸T'challa的肚子，一边揉弄T'challa紧绷的穴口。他们有一个星期没做过，他当然是更想要T'challa，他恨不得残忍点直接整根大肉棍捅进去，但是他舍不得这样做。

“不，不疼，很舒服。。。”T'challa闭着眼睛含糊的说道，他揪着Erik头顶的脏辫急促地喘息，屁股用劲地往阴茎上坐。他还是吃进了整个阴茎，头部直戳进他身体深处，他猛地夹紧了Erik的腰腹，蜷缩着身子抵靠在Erik的胸膛前发出了点哭音。剧烈收缩的穴道夹得Erik浑身一颤，差点就这么射出来，他没来得及管这个。Erik搂着T'challa的身子，紧张地去摸他的肚子，“怎么了宝贝，该死的弄疼你了吗？”Erik正慌忙想托起T'challa的屁股让阴茎退出来，但是T'challa突然搂住他的腰，慢慢地抬起头来。

“没有。。。”T'challa失神的双眼里充盈着泪水，嘴唇又湿又肿，透明的唾液正顺着嘴角流出，整副神情看起来就是被爽到了并且更欲求不满。Erik松了口气，喉结上下滑动了两下，随即暗了眼神对着T'challa快被咬破的唇吻了上去。

灯光朦胧地笼罩着整间房，轻纱围绕的大床上赤裸紧贴的人大汗淋漓，浓重的喘息声不加抑制地回响在房内，连满室的玫瑰似乎都被爱欲渲染的鲜红欲滴。

T’challa已经高潮三次，身下的床褥被两人的体液湿的彻底，他的声音也叫哑了，只能随着Erik的抽插从喉咙一点点发出破碎的气音。T'challa被男人按在床上双腿大开，浑身布满被“蹂躏”出的深色痕迹，被操的发红熟烂的肉穴还被迫承受着男人的疯狂顶弄，咕叽的水声证明了他小洞内被灌了不少的精液。他完全没了力气，只能软软地躺在那儿任丈夫在他的身体上为所欲为，随着抽插上下甩动的奶子一点点的流出乳汁，他捂着肚子，好让剧烈的撞击不要冲击到肚子里的孩子，然后他在绵绵的欲海里又试图将腿张得更开。

Erik快速操干，龟头顶进最深处时他射出了第二波精液，T'challa被他干得除了颤抖再也不能有多余动作。他享受着小穴紧致高热的包裹，湿湿的穴道剧烈地蠕动着，爽的他直想爆粗口。

Erik拾起T'challa的右手，用舌头一根根舔过他的指头，吻他的指尖，T'challa看着Erik亲吻到自己无名指上那枚代表家族象征的戒指时，他的胸腔溢满了暖暖的爱意，他是这样深爱Erik，而Erik又是如此深爱着自己，他们还有四个爱情的结晶，他觉得自己幸福极了。

看着T'challa用充满爱意的眼神望着自己，Erik不禁笑了笑，英俊迷人的成熟男人露出的温柔笑容让T'challa觉得他帅极了，他伸手触摸到Erik的侧脸，用最温柔的力道抚摸丈夫长着胡茬的下巴和脸颊，仿佛要让那些硬刺的胡茬再自己手中变软。

“谢谢你，Erik。你让我感到从未有过的快乐和幸福。”T'challa睁着大大的眼睛，哭红的眼眶缀着两颗黑的发亮的眼珠子，这双眼睛正直直看着Erik一个人，“我，，，很爱你。”

Erik高兴极了，尽管不是第一次听T'challa说这样的话，但他每次都能开心的不得了。

“宝贝，你是上帝给我的最好的礼物，我也爱。。。”

“Daddy——！”夫妻间甜蜜的氛围被这声喊叫打破。

那个“你”字还在堵在喉间还没吐出口，就被门外响亮的吼叫给顶了回去。Erik崩溃地翻了一个大大白眼，然后泄气地朝门口问道：“怎么啦？小混蛋。”

“Daddy你和Mommy在造小宝宝吗？”Sherril天真的问题让Erik哑口无言，然后他感受到了身下人诧异的目光。

“哦老天，Erik你每天都在跟孩子说些什么?”

“我发誓，这不是我说的。”Erik急忙辩解。

然后他听到Victor 尽量压低的声音和Sharon慌乱的诱哄，似乎是让Sherril离开。

“抱歉Daddy，Mommy，我马上把Reil抱走。”

然后他们的声音越来越远，Prince还在门口叫了两声，主人没有理会，它就晃着肥胖的身躯离开了。

T'challa好笑地看着自己委屈巴巴的丈夫，不禁噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你的儿子真是越来越调皮了，像你一样是个不折不扣的坏蛋。”

Erik向T'challa调皮地眨眨眼，“我的儿子当然像我了。”他抽出湿哒哒的阴茎，红肿的穴口没有立即闭上，而是流出了大量浓稠的白色精液，Erik射了两次的巨物仍然没有软下来的迹象，但是他不打算继续做下去，晚餐时间到了，他不能放任两个小混蛋在餐桌上调皮捣蛋，而且T'challa看起来也很累了。Erik搂着妻子的身体，穿过他的腿弯将他轻易抱了起来走向浴室。

水汽蒸腾的浴室内，Erik抱着T'challa坐进浴缸，T'challa闭着眼睛靠着Erik，微卷的头发散乱地披在肩上，又被Erik拨在一边。Erik在他裸露的肩头烙下一枚炽热的吻，T'challa感受到了吻的温度与力量，他轻轻笑了一声。

“T'challa。”

“嗯？”

“答应我，给我生好多好多孩子好不好？”

“生多少?”

“能养多少就生多少。”

“？？？？？”

Victor和Sherril的房间里。

“Daddy和Mommy在造小宝宝哎。”Sherril搂着Prince肥硕的的身体，一下一下地梳理着它额头的毛发，Prince并不懂小主人在说什么，它只是喉咙发出舒服的呼噜声，长长的尾巴在小主人的眼前摇来晃去，然后被Sherril一把抓住放进了嘴里。

“喵呜！！！”Prince炸毛了。

在旁边练习组装枪械的Victor无奈地叹了口气，活像个操心的大人。“Reil，Prince的尾巴你也不能咬，他会很痛的。”他将受惊的猫咪拯救出来，然后猫咪又窝在他的腿上了。

“我可以给哥哥生小宝宝吗？”Sherril显然毫不在意刚刚的咬尾巴的事，他眼睛正闪亮亮地看着哥哥。

Victor抱着猫傻愣愣地坐在旁边脑袋突然热的晕乎乎的，他正在害羞。沉默了片刻后。

“应该。。。可以生吧。”

门外。

路过偷听的Sharon：这两傻小子在说什么啊？

END

写得比较仓促，很多脑洞的情节也被删减了，没有我想要的感觉啊（嘤嘤嘤）


End file.
